


Passing in the Night

by headoverhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headoverhook/pseuds/headoverhook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The castle, being a princess, has never felt right and one day Emma just flees in search of something more, ending up in a tavern where she meets the devilishly handsome pirate Captain Hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**This idea didn't leave me alone and my muse decided we can't keep it only a one-shot. So this will be another multi-chapter fic. I hope you enjoy! :-)** _  
_

**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, just this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He was dashing. And she was tipsy. And she just had enough.

She reached for the laces of her bodice and tugged them open, drawing it down a few inches to show off more of her cleavage before she sauntered over to him, leaning over the table and catching his gaze.

"What are you boys playing?"

She jubilated silently as she saw his slack-jawed expression, her smile broadening as his tongue pressed against his teeth, the look in his eyes getting calculating.

_Got you._

-/-

"I have a confession to make." She drawled, feeling the alcohol slowly getting to her head but his smell was enveloping her and he was so close and she just didn't care.

"Most women do."

"I want to know how you got the hook." She let her fingers play over the hook, a shock of excitement rushing through her as she remembered all the stories she had heard about him. "I hear so many stories."

"So ..." He scooted closer and her eyes fell on the necklace swinging against his chest, feeling her fingers itch with the urge to grab it. "You know who I am and you haven't even told me your name."

"What fun would that be?" She replied, reaching for the rum and pouring each of them another tankard of it.

"So we're just two ships passing in the night then."

She looked up, meeting his gaze, liking the idea very much. No names, no strings. If he didn't know who she was she might finally get the sex she always read in books about. Full of passion and not like those mechanical endeavors she had had with some stable boys and knights. They had always treated her as if she was made out of glass, too afraid of her to let go completely because of her status as their princess.

"Passing closely, I hope." She smirked, clinking her tankard against his.

"Speaking of ships ... what do you say we leave this place and I'll show you mine?"

"Wait." Her hand came to rest on his thigh and she felt his muscle play under her fingers, felt the smooth leather under her skin and realized that she might need some more liquid courage to go through with her plan. "How about we have a few drinks first?"

-/-

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk which is usually my tactic."

"What's wrong, captain?" She teased. "Can't hold your rum?"

"No. Not only can I hold it but I can carry it right out the door. What do you say we set sail."

He grabbed the bottle of rum and stood up, a hungry glint crossing his eyes as he stared down at her.

"Come back with me for a nightcap or shall I find someone else?"

-/-

They were down in his cabin, his mouth devouring hers and her fingers clutched the lapels of his leather coat, surprised by the onslaught of lust coursing through her veins.

"A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention." He leaned back, staggering slightly.

"I sure hope so, Captain."

His mouth was back on hers, his kisses sloppy but so arousing at the same time, making her dizzy. His teeth nibbled down her throat, a cry spilling over her lips as he sucked her flesh in hard, probably leaving a mark behind. His fingers were already unlacing her dress and a few moments later her dress fell to the ground, leaving her only standing in her chemise in front of him and he grinned at her, slipping his hook between the fabric and her skin.

"We are not gonna need that." He growled and with a tug of his hook he ripped the fabric apart, immediately pushing her back until her ass hit the desk, kneeling down in front of her and pulling her legs apart, burying his face between her thighs, his tongue darting out and tasting her.

"Bloody amazing, darling." He looked up at her, his lips already glistening with her arousal. "I knew you want this as much as I want this."

He lapped through her folds, eating her hungrily. Lazy strokes over her clit, hard thrusts into her cunt and she writhed against his mouth, needing to release the pressure building up in her but he pulled back and stumbled to his feet, staring down at her as he ripped at his clothes and threw them on the ground, pointing his finger to the floor.

"On your knees, wench."

She didn't even hesitate. She had wanted to close her mouth around him the moment his cock had sprang free from its confinements and she dropped down, wrapping one hand around his shaft and sucking him into her mouth.

"Just like that, darling."

He rocked his hips back and forth, his fingers digging into her scalp as he kept her in place to push deeper into her and she screwed her eyes shut, gulping hard to suppress the gagging reflex as he hit the back of her throat over and over again.

But God, she wanted this. Reaching between her legs, she began to pleasure herself, almost falling face first on the ground as he suddenly stepped back.

"No, love." His hook pulled her chin up and his eyes burned into hers as he growled. "I want to fuck your wet, greedy pussy now."

He hauled her off the ground and pushed her around, pressing her down on the desk.

"Splay your arms over the desk, darling. I'm gonna ravish you from behind now."

Her walls clenched in anticipation, a shudder running down her spine as the cold metal of his hook pressed between her shoulder blades, his chest hair scraping over her skin as he leaned forward, his fingers tightening around her waist and she could feel him hot and hard between her legs, his voice rasping harshly into her ear.

"I waited the whole night to do exactly that."

And with the last word he slammed into her, the breath whooshing out of her as his thickness filled her and she gasped as he immediately started to move, not even giving her time to adjust to his size.

"You are so bloody tight, wench. So bloody tight."

He leaned back, pulling her backwards until her feet hit the ground, still buried deep inside of her, hardly waiting until she stood solidly before he started pounding into her.

"Hold on, love. I'm not finished yet."

Dark spots appeared in front of her eyes as he changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting her even deeper, his fingers reaching between her legs, finding the bundle of nerves, a sudden crack beside her head startling her and she tilted her head, seeing his hook buried in the wood only inches away from her hand.

"That's a good girl." He cried hoarsely, his hips pistoning back and forth, his fingers rubbing frantically over her clit. "Come for me, wench."

He pulled out of her, seconds before she came violently, his release spurting onto her back as her walls fluttered and with a groan he leaned forward, slipping his fingers lower, hovering at her entrance.

"I'm still not finished with you."

She felt the sticky cum trickling down over her waist as he pushed back, his hand slipping over her ass and between her legs, one finger gliding into her.

"Aye you like that, don't you?"

She couldn't answer him, her fingers curling around the edge of the desk as he pushed three fingers into her, deeper and deeper until his rings were buried inside her too and she couldn't keep herself from moaning loudly as he fucked her with his fingers, her walls starting to tremble around him again.

"Gods, you wanton woman. I'm already hard again."

He pulled his fingers out of her, swirling her around and walking backwards until he reached the chair and slumped down on it.

God, she was raw and her whole body was aching but he didn't let her rest, pulling her on his lap and impaling her again, his mouth closing around her nipple and she started to move atop of him, couldn't help it.

His thumb pressed against her clit as he leaned back, watching her ride him and his eyes darkened with lust as his gaze dropped to where they were joined, watching his cock slipping in and out of her.

"Your pussy is made for me, darling. Such a neat fit. Don't you think?"

She arched her back, a groan rumbling out of her throat as one flick of his fingers pushed her over the edge but then he pulled out of her again, grabbing her hand and wrapping it around his length, his fingers closing over hers as he pumped her hand up and down, his head falling back as he stiffened under her fingers, his cum spurting out, covering her stomach and his, running over her fingers.

He released her hand and pulled her hips forward again, his sticky hand splaying over her ass, his fingers rubbing his cum into her cleft, his lips closing around one nipple and suckling at it while he rubbed his softening cock against her stomach, spreading his release all over her.

"You are one hell of a woman, love."

He pushed her up from his lap and staggered towards the bed, slumping down on it and he was already half asleep, his arm swaying through the air as he reached for her, his fingers closing around her arm and pulling her down beside him, drawing her into his body.

"You are not going anywhere, love."

He threw one leg over her and she only hesitated a second before she relaxed against him. She was sore and tired and laying in his arms felt good. She would stay. Just until the morning.

-/-

He had taken her one more time, in the middle of the night, waking her up as he had pushed her legs apart, trailing soothing kisses along her neck as she whimpered when he slipped into her.

"Shush, love." His fingers tangled into her hair, his thumb brushing over her cheek. "I'll be gentle."

And he had been. Taking her excruciatingly slow, his thrusts feeling more like a caress, his mouth and fingers playing over her skin as he slid in and out of her and then he had pulled out, rolling her around, pressing her into the mattress with his weight as he slipped into her again, his fingers locking with hers.

"Gods, you are beautiful." He murmured against her ear, his teeth tugging at her earlobe, his hips rocking against her ass. "So beautiful."

She couldn't move, could hardly breathe but she could feel herself getting close again and she tilted her head, pulling his hand close and sucking a finger into her mouth, biting down hard as she came around him, realizing through the haze of her climax that he hadn't pulled out of her this time, still thrusting into her and her mouth opened around his finger in a moan as he slammed into her one last time, emptying himself in her.

She could hear his panting breath against her ear and she closed her mouth around his finger again, letting her tongue play around it while she clenched her walls, making him groan.

"I just ..." Rolling down from her, he took her with him, still staying inside of her and his hand splayed over her stomach, keeping her pressed against him. "I want to fall asleep like this, still buried inside of you."

She was too exhausted to argue and she pushed her ass deeper into his stomach, feeling his leg tangle with hers and a few moments later she was already fast asleep.

-/-

As the first rays of sun were bathing the cabin in a golden light she moved, waking up slowly, feeling him hard against her back and for a second she contemplated if she should just push him on his back and let him slip into her again but then she realized that this last night had all been a lie.

She slipped out of his arms carefully, searching for her clothes and putting them on silently. This wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to be like this. She had wanted to feel used. She had wanted him to be a ruthless pirate and fuck her into oblivion.

A small smile curved up her mouth as the soreness between her legs reminded her that he had actually done that but then pictures of the last time popped up in her mind and the smile dropped off her face.

It had been too much. There had been feelings involved that last time. Feelings she couldn't allow herself to feel and her expression hardened as she looked down at him, her features softening immediately as she stared at his relaxed form splayed out on the bed.

She wanted to lean down and brush the lock of hair away from his forehead but she feared she would wake him up and she couldn't risk it. She had to leave.

One foot on the ladder she turned around again, watching him just for a few seconds longer, her eyes trailing over his body one last time before she sighed softly and turned around, climbing up the steps.

-/-

His mind was still hazy as he woke up a few hours later but a smile spread out over his face as he remembered the events of the last night. He might have been drunk but he had definitely spent an extremely pleasant night with the wench who got him drunk and he rolled around, wanted to pull her into his arms again and take her once more only to realize that she wasn't there anymore.

He stared at the empty space beside him, furrowing his brows. No one had allowed her to leave. His head was pounding and his hard cock reminded him that he had wanted to push into her tight wet sheath again.

With a growl he jumped out of the bed, not bothering with putting on any clothes as he rushed up the stairs.

"Smee?" He bellowed over the deck, not caring that he was standing stark naked on the deck, thrumming his fingers impatiently on the railing while he waited for Smee to appear and ignoring the surprised look on his first mate's face as his eyes fell on his naked form, he barked. "Find the wench."

"Aye, captain."

"You are not gonna get away that easily." He mumbled, his eyes getting hard and hungry as he stared over the pier. "I will find you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They would find her. Sooner or later they would find her and a part of her wished she would have stayed with Hook. At least his life was full of adventures, though she didn't have any illusions. He was a pirate after all. His life couldn't be easy. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget him, couldn't forget the night they had spent together.

Even days after she could still feel the soreness between her legs, woke up in the middle of the night with his lilting voice still ringing in her ears, her nipples stiff, her core throbbing, a silent scream burning through her throat and she needed to slip her fingers lower, needed to relieve herself before she could go back to sleep.

She was nipping at the ale in front of her, the hood of her coat being drawn over her head to cast her face into shadow. She couldn't afford being recognized. Even this far away from their kingdom someone could still know who she was and she still hoped she would have a few more weeks before she had to go back.

"Look at that."

She froze, the tankard half way to her mouth, her heart leaping into her throat, a shiver running down her spine as she heard the familiar voice behind her.

"You can run but you can't hide from me."

His hook appeared in her vision, slipping under the hood and pushing it off her head, his hand closing around the tankard and pulling it out of her grip, putting it down on the table with a loud thud before his fingers closed around her arm and hauled her up, drawing her into his arms and wrapping his hooked arm around her to keep her pressed against his body as he grinned down at her.

"I will always find you."

And before she could say anything he crashed his lips on hers, his tongue pushing into her mouth and her knees almost gave out under her as a wave of hot lust rushed through her.

She had missed him. She didn't even know how much until he kissed her again.

Her hands went instinctively around his neck, holding on for dear life as he bent her backwards, his mouth ravishing hers and she could already feel him growing, wetness pooling between her thighs as he growled against her lips.

A moment later he wrenched his mouth off hers, grabbing her arm and pulling her up the stairs and into the first room, slamming the door shut behind them and pushing her against the next wall.

"I told you I would find you."

He closed the gap between them and rocked his hips forward, pressing against her and she whimpered, actually whimpered, her hips moving on their own accord as she rubbed against him.

"Gods, wench. What are you doing to me?"

She didn't answer, just tugging at his hair and pulling him back, her mouth crushing on his, her teeth digging into his bottom lip until she tasted blood.

"So desperate." He growled, his hand slipping under her dress and pulling it up, his fingers gliding between her legs, finding her already wet and ready for him. "Gods, I missed this."

His fingers were gone a second later and she let out a moan of annoyance with the loss but he just fumbled his pants open, pushing her skirt up until it bunched around her waist and yanked at her leg, wrapping it around his waist before he stepped forward, his hard length slipping through her wet folds, parting them and she pulled her other leg up, settling on his hips, feeling him positioning himself and tilting her hips, she made his tip slip in and both let out a sharp breath, their eyes locking as he pushed deeper and deeper, their breaths coming out in harsh pants now, pure need sizzling through their bodies.

"I missed you."

His hoarse spoken words were still lingering in the air, making her heart squeeze in her chest as he pulled out of her, waiting just a second, his eyes burning into hers before he rocked his hips forward again, slipping back in, her mouth falling open on a silent moan as he stretched her, his mouth closing over hers again, his kiss turning hungry and possessive as he started to fuck her in earnest with deep and hard plunges, hitting her deep.

His fingers were digging into her waist, her back was burning, the hard wall scraping through the fabric of her dress as he pumped into her, pushing her up the wall with each of his thrusts and she cried out as he suddenly changed the angle, hitting the spot deep inside of her, over and over again, until she exploded around him, taking him with her, feeling him emptying himself in hot bursts inside of her as her walls fluttered around him.

Her heart was still hammering in her chest, the blood rushing in her ears as he pulled her legs down from his waist and pushed her dress down. She could feel his cum trickling down her thighs and her walls clenched one more time and she pressed her thighs together, feeling the sudden strange urge to keep it inside of her, to not let him go.

"Come back to my ship." His lips skimmed over her neck, his teeth nibbling at her earlobe as he rasped. "Join me, love. Be mine. Keep me company. Let me take you day and night. Whenever we need to. Whenever we want to. Come back with me."

"Yes." She whispered, knowing it was insane but not caring at all. "Yes, I will come back with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter contains rough sex, mentions a certain kink and you might consider it dub-con because we only see Killian's side in this chapter. You'll get Emma's point of view in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He was leaning against the ladder, hadn't even bothered to get dressed as he stared at her, lying on the bed. He had pulled the sheet down so that her breasts were revealed to his gaze and he licked his lips as they rose and fell slowly, the nibbles hard peebles as the cool air of the cabin wafted over them.

His hand reached down, wrapping around his length and squeezing, moving back and forth until he was rock hard.

He didn't know why he had brought her here, why he needed her to be on board. He just knew that he couldn't get enough of her. She wasn't the first woman he had taken on board. He had invited some bar wenches on board over the last years, wenches who satisfied his needs, let him take them like he wanted. He paid them very well for using their bodies, spilling his release onto them, smearing it all over them. He never came inside of their greedy cunts though. Only in their mouth or ass. Making sure they wouldn't end up with a bastard of him.

He had owned his reputation as a ruthless pirate, fucked them thoroughly, enjoyed spreading their asses as he pushed into them. The only thing he cared about was that they did it of their own free will. He never forced them, telling them right ahead what he was expecting of them. They knew what they were getting into and he always made sure they were well oiled to not harm them unnecessarily.

But she, the blond vixen on his bed, was the first one he had spent his semen into since Milah. He only wanted to teach her a lesson. Show her that she couldn't just leave on her own accord, that he decided when he was finished with her. But then he had fucked her against the wall, her tight pussy enveloping him and he wanted more. Needed more.

His cock was pounding in his hand and he strolled over, his fingers hovering over her breast for a second before he closed his forefinger and thumb around her nipple, tugging at it roughly and she woke up with a start, her eyes still hazy from sleep.

"Wake up, wench. The captain needs attending to."

He twirled her nipple around harshly and a small yelp of pain escaped her lips. Letting go of her erected nub, he pulled the sheet down, gripping her waist and yanking her towards the edge so that her legs fell down and she scrambled up on her elbows, looking at him warily for a second before the expression in her eyes suddenly changed, her tongue coming out and licking over her bottom lip.

"Just give me a few seconds."

Her hand moved between her legs and she rubbed over her clit, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth and he growled, swatting her hand away and replacing her fingers with his, flicking them over her clit until she moaned, slipping lower and finding her already wet, pushing two fingers roughly into her and her hips jerked forward.

"You should know by now that I like it rough."

"I know."

He let his fingers slid out of her and stepped closer, gripping her thigh and pulling her leg up, pushing it back against her chest, slipping his arm under the other one and pulling it up as well.

"I'm gonna fuck you really hard now, wench. I hope you are ready."

She just gave him a sharp nod and he plunged into her, his hips slapping against her ass as he pushed her legs even further against her chest, his hook ripping through the sheets as he buried it beside her body.

"Yes, oh Gods. Yes." He rocked his hips against her, changing the angle with each thrust, spurned on by her breathless groans, her fingers closing around his wrist and hook, her eyes staring up at him, glazed over with lust.

"Gods, it feels so amazing to fuck your tight, little cunt. Hitting you as deep as I can get." He grunted, pistoning even faster into her.

He didn't care if she would come this time, he didn't understand what she was doing to him. Why he felt so drawn to her, why she reached deep inside of him and touched a part of him that had laid dormant for hundred of years.

He needed her to understand that she was only on board for him to have his wicked way with her. That he only needed her wet pussy and mouth to bury his cock into and he was hoping she would also be compliant when he would ask her if he could fuck her ass.

He was getting closer to his release, feeling her wet and hot sheath enveloping him tightly, feeling her walls flutter around him but he didn't want her to come this time. He slammed into her one more time before he pulled out and leaned back, letting her legs slip down, his hand reaching down and it only needed two hard strokes for him to come and spurt his release all over her. Her stomach, her breasts and the cum was still tripping from his cock as he hauled her up and pressed her down on her knees, jutting his cock into her face.

"Clean it off, wench."

She obliged, closing her mouth around him and licking him clean and he was feeling himself getting hard again, wanting to turn her around and take her hard from behind but he needed to get up on deck. He pushed her backwards and stepped away, reaching for his leather pants and pulling them up, shrugging on a shirt and slipping into his boots, grabbing his leather coat before making eye contact with her again

He could see the confusion in her gaze but closed himself off to feel anything and waved his hand towards the basin of water on his desk.

"Clean yourself, wench. I'll come back for more later." He huffed, gripping the ladder and climbing up, slamming the hatch closed behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What is wrong with you, Emma?" She hissed, rubbing the washcloth over her body, angrier with herself than with him. Because she had enjoyed it. She had fucking enjoyed it.

He hadn't realized that she had actually come as he had spilled his release all over her, that her walls had still fluttered when she had kneeled down and licked him clean. She should feel ashamed and humiliated, but she didn't.

She wanted to slap herself for actually liking to be dominated by him. But she wanted to be the dominant part too. She wanted to hear him beg for more. She wanted him to plead with her to get him off, to take his cock into her mouth, to sheath it into her wet cunt. She wanted him to talk dirty. To say the filthiest things to her while she was taunting him, torturing him.

She threw the dirty washcloth onto his desk, walking to his closet and opening it, taking out one of his shirts and slipping into it. Even if she closed all the buttons it still showed a great amount of her cleavage, almost falling off her shoulders, and she smiled as her eyes roamed the cabin, falling on a dagger peeking out under a pile of books.

"That should work."

-/-

He climbed back into the cabin about an hour later and the moment his feet hit the ground and he turned around, she pushed him back against the ladder, placing the dagger under his chin.

"Let's make one thing perfectly clear here, captain." She tilted the dagger, the tip piercing his skin, a trickle of blood slipping down his throat. "I came to your ship on my own free will because I like to be fucked by you and I like you being rough with me. But ..." She paused, tilting the dagger, pushing his chin up even higher. "For every time you are trying to humiliate me I will have my turn with you. Understood?"

She saw a flash of pure hunger flickering over his face, his mouth turning up into a smirk.

"You are a tough lass, aren't you?" He asked, clear amusement in his voice. "I like that."

"So, ..." She lowered the dagger a fraction but still kept it near his skin. "Are we clear?"

"Aye, love. Crystal clear."

"Good." She replied, stepping back and throwing the dagger onto the desk, swaggering back to his bed and climbing up, lifting the shirt up and opening her legs for him.

"Then I think you have some making up to do, pirate."

"I have?" He questioned, cocking one eyebrow.

"Yes." She trailed her fingers from her knee down her thigh, stopping shortly before she reached her already wet core, waiting for him to look up at her again before she crooked her finger and waved him over. "So get to work, captain."

He grinned, a huge grin that split up his whole face, his tongue darting out and licking over his bottom lip as he stepped closer.

"As you wish, wench."

He dropped on his knees in front of her but before he could lean forward she gripped his hair and held him back. "And it's Emma."

"Then I will pleasure you with my mouth now, Emma."

She let go off his hair, a gasp spilling out of her mouth as his tongue pressed against her clit a moment later, lapping through her folds, pushing into her and then he was gone.

"Is that to your liking, love?"

"Get on with it." She hissed, making him chuckle but he obeyed, leaning forward again and all she could do was burying her fingers into his hair as he started to work her over in earnest. Flicking his tongue over her clit one moment, pushing into her the next, his hand and hook pushing her thighs down, opening her to him even further and she bucked her hips upwards as his hand slipped between her legs, two fingers gliding into her, pumping in and out of her while his mouth closed over her clit, his tongue pressing down hard and she came the moment he curled his fingers inside of her, finding that spot deep inside, a cry escaping her as her climax rushed over her, his mouth and fingers never stopping, bringing her down slowly, her breath still coming out in harsh pants as his mouth and fingers disappeared.

"Gods, Emma. I need to be in you."

She looked down at him, his hair disheveled from her fingers, his mouth coated with her arousal, his eyes a stormy grey, hooded with lust, and she scrambled back, getting up on her knees and turning around so that her ass was almost in his face.

Looking over her shoulder, she met his gaze, her voice quivering slightly as she whispered. "I need you to be in me too."

He didn't even bother to get any of his clothes off, just fumbling with the laces of his pants and pulling his cock out, stepping forward, his fingers digging into her flesh as he positioned himself, his eyes boring into hers as he slipped into her, deeper and deeper and deeper, making her breath hitch in her throat as he stretched her slowly.

She had expected him to slam into her, to fuck her hard and fast but he didn't. He pulled out of her again, only his tip remaining in her, stopping every movement and she groaned, pushing her hips back to draw him back into her.

"Gods, Hook. Just fuck me."

He growled, jerking his hips forward and burying his cock in her as deep as he could get, the laces of his pants slapping against her thighs as he started to fuck her like she wanted him to. Their groans echoing through the room as they both chased their release, her fingers searching for her nipple and tugging at it hard, twirling it around while he was slamming into her with unrestrained force, taking her with deep thrusts and she could feel her next climax rising up in her, slipping her fingers lower and rubbing over her clit, her movements becoming erratic as she came, her walls clenching him tightly, his body stiffening behind her, his hips pistioning into her one more time before he followed her over the edge.

-/-

He was pressing her into the mattress, his hot breath brushing over her neck, his cock still being in her as he shifted, a sucking sound reverberating through the air as he slipped out of her and she turned around on her side with some effort, watching him as he took his clothes off and got into bed with her, slipping over her and coming to lay behind her.

"I don't have to go back to deck today." He murmured, pulling her against his chest, his already hardening cock slipping between her thighs, his hand closing around her breast. "We have all night, love. Let's see if you can get out of bed tomorrow or if I'll be able to fuck you until you can't move anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for kudos and comments. :-)  
**

**This is another short chapter but I wrote it at the airport hence the shortness but from now on the chapters are probably gonna be longer because I'm back from vacation!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Good morning, love." He whispered against her ear, his lips brushing over her cheek as he pulled her back into his chest, his fingers closing over her thigh and pulling her leg over his waist, his rock hard length slipping through her folds as he positioned himself and pushed in, ignoring her soft whimper, starting to rock against her ass.

She was sore like hell after he had made good on his promise and fucked her almost the whole night and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to move anytime soon, especially not if he didn't stop fucking her.

Her body was protesting against the intrusion but at the same time her hips pushed back against him, her walls clenching around him, her nipples hardening, her body demanding from her to give in into the passion once again.

"You are mine. Do you hear me, Emma?" He rasped, each word accompanied by a deep thrust. "Mine. And I'm the captain on this ship. So when you are above deck you are gonna be obedient to me and I will decide when you are allowed to let out your dominant side. Because, love, ..." She pushed her over, plastering her against the mattress, still plunging into her as deep as he could, his balls slamming against her ass with each thrust. "I love it when you are being demanding."

Pushing herself up on her elbows, she looked back over her shoulder, watching his cock slip in and out of her, glistening with her arousal and then she suddenly scrambled back, pushing him off her, taking him completely by surprise and she swirled around, pressing her hands against his chest before he could regain balance and pushing him down on the mattress.

Straddling him, she closed her hands around his wrist and over his brace, her breasts dangling back and forth as she rocked against his arousal, licking her lips as she leaned forward.

"But you are mine too, captain." She let go of his wrist and slipped her hand between their bodies, wrapping her fingers around him and guiding him to her entrance, rubbing the tip over her entrance, relishing in the harsh glint in his eyes as he bucked his hips upward but she didn't let him slide in, just teasing him with her wetness. "Here in this cabin you are mine and I will choose when I have my wicked ways with you."

She didn't know what had gotten into her. She was a princess with not that much experience when it came to coupling but with him she felt free. Free to do whatever she wanted, whatever she craved.

"Okay." He growled, his hand shooting up and wrapping around her neck, pulling her down to crash his mouth on hers, his hips pushing upwards and she finally let him slip in, both groaning in unison as he bottomed out, burying himself until the hilt in her. "Gods, Emma. Your cunt feels so bloody amazing." His fingers tightened in her hair, digging into her scalp as his hook settled against her waist, his eyes hooded with lust as she started to ride him. "Tell me how much you love having me in you." The cold metal pressed against the small of her back, stopping every movement, his hard length pressing against the spot deep inside of her, his tongue darting into her mouth and kissing her hungrily, drawing her bottom lip between his teeth, his hand trailing down and closing around her nipple, twirling it around sharply, groaning against her lips. "Tell me."

"Gods, Hook. Your cock." She threw her head back, rocking her hips desperately against him, needed him to move, to just fuck her to ease the tension building inside of her. "I love having your hard, thick cock inside me. Just start moving already. I need you."

He pulled her off himself and flipped her around, pushing her up on her knees and slamming into her a moment later, his fingers bruising her skin as he plunged into her in a frantic pace, a scream erupting out of her throat as his hand moved around and found her clit, rubbing it harshly while still pounding into her, his grunts reaching her ears and then he pushed her over the edge, her body convulsing around him as the climax slammed into her and she cried out his name as he buried himself in her one last time, his hoarse voice shouting out her name as he came, spilling his release in hot bursts into her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the comments and kudos.  
**

**A reviewer asked me if this story will have a plot too and ... yes, it will have a plot and won't be only pure smut. The 'real' plot will start in the next chapter. Until then … I hope you enjoy the smut! :-)**

* * *

She closed her eyes tilting her face towards the sun, her mind drifting to the conversation she had had with Hook this morning.

-/-

_A pouch landed beside her on the bed and she raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for him to elaborate what was in it but he just stared at her, so she reached for the small bag and opened it, shaking some of its content into her hand._

" _What is this for?" Emma asked, staring at the round seeds._

" _It's a seed of a plant called 'woman plant'. A witch gave it to me once. It hinders a woman to become with child if it's taken daily."_

" _So you always use this?"_

" _No." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, reaching down to stroke his already hardening cock again. "Only for special lasses like you."_

" _Then what makes you think there aren't already dozens of your bastards in every port?"_

" _Because I've never planted my seed in random wenches."_

" _Yeah, right." Emma scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Because you were a virgin."_

" _You know, love." He stood up from the chair, swaggering towards her, his arousal bobbing against his stomach as he came closer. "I never came inside their pussies. There are other holes I can spurt my cum into."_

_She furrowed her brows, a gasp escaping her as she realized what he was talking about, his chuckle making her cheeks burn bright red with embarrassment._

" _Aye, lass. Fucking a woman's ass has its advantages besides the bloody amazing feeling when you push into the tight hole."_

_He leaned forward, crashing his mouth on hers and kissing her roughly before he pulled back and growled. "On your knees for the captain."_

" _I don't ..." She trailed off as she saw the desire burning in his eyes and turned around, getting up on her knees, facing away from him, her hands quivering slightly against the sheet as she looked back at him over her shoulder._

" _Don't worry, Emma. I'm not gonna fuck your ass. So I have to admit I bloody want to." She shivered and looked forward again, feeling his hard length brushing against her rear opening and she sucked in a breath, not knowing if she wanted him to push into her ass or not. "Maybe another time."_

-/-

She felt still sore between her legs, and her thighs quivered as she remembered the hard and rough fuck of this morning and her eyes drifted towards his figure at the helm, his hook gleaming in the sun as he steered the ship and she felt her heart leap into her throat, making her wonder when she would be ready to leave him behind and go back to her kingdom, back to her old life.

-/-

"Smee?" The man stopped in front of her, pulling the red hat of his head and eyeing her, waiting for her to speak.

The crew had taken to her exceptionally well. She had feared she would have to dodge some advances or worse but not one had ever tried to touch her, Hook apparently being able to keep them in line.

The captain's woman was the captain's woman only.

And her upbringing had earned her their respect eventually since her father had taught her sword fighting the moment she was old enough to hold a wooden sword, her mother teaching her archery and she had always wondered when she would be ever able to put it to use since she hadn't been allowed to leave the castle without a horde of soldiers accompanying her but on a pirate ship she finally could show off her talents, shooting food with a bow and arrow Hook had given her, fighting against the crew member for show, beating a few of them with her agility and swiftness.

"I ..." She trailed off, contemplating for the umpteenth time if she shouldn't ask Hook himself what was wrong but knowing that she would probably not get an answer anyway and she needed to know, needed to know what pained him so much that he did hardly speak to her anymore, leaving his cabin most of the times when she came in, hardly sleeping with her for the last two weeks and she missed him. Missed having him in bed with her, missed feeling him move inside of her, just missed talking to him. "Do you know what is bothering the captain?"

She could see Smee hesitate, his eyes flickering to the silhouette of the captain at the other end of the ship.

"It's not my place to tell you, Mam." He said slowly, kneading the cap between his fingers. "This time of the year is always rough for him. You know, he lost people he loved dearly."

"Oh." Emma sighed, her gaze landing on Hook again, her eyes flickering to his right forearm where the tattoo was hidden under the sleeve of his shirt.

Milah.

She had never asked and always wondered but she knew the answer now. He had lost her.

She had gone by the kitchen on the way back to the cabin and heated some oil until it had just the right temperature, knowing that he loved trickling it on her and making her whole body slick.

Slipping into the cabin, she walked slowly towards him, sitting the can of oil beside him and he looked up at her, his hand curled around the flask of rum, and he gave her a cocky smirk, a smirk that didn't reach his eyes and drawled. "Need a good fuck, wench?"

He hadn't called her wench for quite some time now but she could see the pain swirling in the depths of his eyes, so she didn't react to his question just reaching for the binding of her dress, letting it fall down to pool around her feet and his eyes turned hungry as he threw the flask into a corner and grabbed her, pulling her between his legs, his mouth latching on one of her nipples, his teeth digging into her soft flesh as he sucked it hard into his mouth, making her yelp, his hand shoving her legs apart and slamming two fingers deep into her, immediately pumping them in and out of her, letting her nipple pop out of her mouth as he leaned back to look up at her.

"You wanton minx." He growled, plunging his fingers hard into her. "You are already so wet for me."

Digging her fingers into his shoulders, she bent backwards, lifting one leg up and putting her foot on his thigh to give him even better access to her core and he wrapped his hooked arm around her, holding her steady as he fucked her relentlessly with his fingers.

"Oil yourself for me, love."

She reached for the can with shaking hands, his fingers still slipping in and out of her but at a slower pace now as he watched her trickling the oil over her breasts and using her other hand to spread it over her breasts and stomach.

He yanked his fingers abruptly out of her and stood up, pushing her back and swirling her around, pressing his hook against her shoulder blades, telling her silently to lay down on the desk, the warm oil spilling over her back as he tilted the can and his hand skimmed over her skin as he rubbed it in, massaging her cheeks, pouring some oil into her cleft and letting it run down to her throbbing core.

"Do you want me to fuck your greedy little cunt, wench?"

"Yes." She breathed, pushing backwards, gasping loudly as he slapped her ass.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, captain."

She heard him unlace his pants behind her and moments later he pushed her legs apart, the head of his cock brushing against her, his fingers digging into her hip as he slammed into her.

Leaning forward on his hand and hook, he buried himself even deeper into he pistoned his hips against hers, taking her hard and fast, and then he slipped completely out of her and slammed back in, a cry of pain erupting out of her throat and he stilled inside of her, his harsh breath brushing over her cheek.

"Gods, I'm sorry, love."

He had buried himself in her ass, the oil making her all slippery and he hadn't pushed into her pussy but missed and pushed into her tight puckered opening. She felt full and stretched to her limit, her ass still pounding with waves of pain but when he started to pull back she gripped his arm beside her head and held him in place.

"It's okay." She knew he liked it, had felt him caressing her cheeks and brushing his fingers over her ass quite a few times, his fingers trembling against her skin but he had never given in to the urge to slip them into her and fuck her ass. "I ... just keep moving. Carefully."

He groaned, slipping out of her tight hole very, very slowly and she flinched at the slight burn.

"Gods, Emma. Your ass is so bloody tight." He grunted as he pushed back in. "You can't imagine how amazing it is to see my cock disappear between your cheeks. How bloody awesome it feels when your ass is wrapped around me."

And she started to really enjoy it, slipping one hand lower and caressing her clit, a moan slipping over her lips as he moved faster, his thrusts coming more brutal and she welcomed the pain, plunging into a whirlwind of sensations as the pain and the pleasure collided inside of her.

"Yes, Emma." He pounded into her now, taking her roughly and she keened, her fingers moving faster against the bundle of nerves between her legs. "Come on, love."

And she shattered, her walls clenching him and it felt so different, having him in her ass when she came, her muscles contracting around him and then she felt him stiffen, his hot cum spurting into her ass and she felt so debauched with his cock still buried deep inside of her tight hole as he jerked his hips forward, emptying himself in her.

He pulled out of her slowly, staggering back and slumping down on the chair, taking her with him.

"Gods, lass. I ..." He pulled her onto his lap, his arms coming around her and hugging her tightly, her head lolling onto his shoulder as sleepiness overwhelmed her exhausted body. "You are bloody amazing."

He washed her gently, carrying her to the bed, joining her after cleaning himself up and pulling her into his arms, his hand skimming over her skin the whole time as he told her about his brother and the woman he had loved so deeply.

She turned around to him, her fingers shaking as she lifted her hand to caress his scruff, tears shimmering in his eyes as he looked at her and her heart squeezed in her chest, sudden unwanted feelings rushing through her body and she pulled him over her, guiding him to her entrance and letting him slip back into her.

He had never taken her so slowly. But this time he took his time, slipping in and out of her gently, lacking the roughness he used on her normally and she bit her tongue as he closed his mouth around one erected nipple and suckled at it lightly, his hand slipping between her bodies, his thumb pressing against her clit and rubbing slow circles over the sensitive bud until she exploded around him, taking him with her and when he was slumped upon her, his heart beating rapidly against her chest, his lips ghosting over her neck and her hands tangled in his sweaty hair, she asked herself if she wasn't about to develop deeper feelings for him.

-/-

She waited for him with the shackles in her hands, completely naked, only nodding her head towards the bed and telling him to strip before laying down on the bed. She clicked the cuffs shut around his wrist and brace, pulling the chain that connected them back, reaching for the chain she had fastened on the ring on the floor, wondering if it was there for just this purpose.

She needed to forget. She needed to forget that she had seen soldiers in the town, wearing her kingdom's uniforms. Her time was running out if they already searched that far away from her home and she wasn't ready yet. She wasn't ready to be caged in the castle again. Not yet.

She reached for his cock and pumped it hard, watching his eyes darken with lust, his hips rocking upwards and she crawled into the bed with him, already dripping wet, needy for his attention.

"Come on, pirate." She straddled his face, shoving her core against his mouth. "Get to work and fuck me with your tongue."

She rocked her hips up and down, pressing her wet folds against his nose and mouth and her stomach clenched as he growled against her, his tongue slipping into her, his mouth working over her, eating her up and she leaned forward, closing her lips around his cock, using her teeth and making him jerk his hips as she grazed them roughly over him, a curse spilling over his lips as he lapped at her hungrily. Her hand slipped between his legs, grabbing his balls and massaging them a tad too roughly, and he let out a cry of pain against her folds.

"Keep going." She commanded, sucking his cock back into her mouth, pumping harder and faster while her fingers were still wrapped around his balls.

She heard the chains rattle as he yanked at them and then she suddenly pulled away from his mouth, lowering herself on his rock hard cock, his mouth not being enough anymore as she started to ride him, her ass slapping against his stomach as she took him in as deep as she could.

"Gods, Emma. I can't ... I ..."

He came violently, his whole body arching from the mattress and she rubbed furiously at her clit, following him only seconds later, her walls milking him completely dry as she rode out her own climax.

She laid in his arms after she had freed him, listening to his heart beat under her ear, her eyes drooping close as she relaxed against him, letting out a soft sigh.

"What is wrong, love?" He asked softly, brushing her hair back from her forehead. "You are bothered by something."

"Nothing is wrong." She replied, cursing him for being able to read her so well. "I just needed to have my wicked ways with you once again."

He didn't push her, just pressing his lips against her forehead, telling her silently that he knew she was evading him but she just snuggled against him, burying her face in his chest, wrapping her arm around his waist, pressing her eyes shut as sudden tears threatened to spill over.

She didn't want to leave him. But she had to. She couldn't risk her father's soldiers to find her in the arms of a pirate. They wouldn't take it well and she couldn't bear seeing him hurt, not to mention that her reputation would be ruined. But the thought of leaving him made her stomach flip and her throat close up.

But she didn't have to leave him tonight. She could wait a few more days. She could have some few more precious days with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pst, know what? You are all awesome. :-) Thank you so much for the comments and kudos!  
**

**This should have been up already yesterday but then the spoiler pics happened and I needed to flail and scream. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

She loved these days the most, the days when they decided to spend the whole day in the cabin, just the two of them, enjoying each other's company. The wind was hauling outside, the ship rocking on the waves but there was no storm coming, so Hook could stay in the cabin with her while the elements were pushing against the Jolly Roger.

Emma was only wearing his shirt and nothing else, feigning to read a book as she was sitting on the bed, but her eyes kept coming back to him, watching him writing something into the captain's log and she could see his mouth twitching, telling her that he was well aware of her perusal.

Slipping out of the bed, she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning forward, pressing her breasts against his back.

"What's your real name?"

She didn't even know where the question came from but as she stared at the looping scrawl covering the pages she was hit with the realization that she still didn't know his real name.

"Wouldn't you like to know, love?" He tilted his head, looking back at her, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Well, you know mine for quite some time now. Don't you think I should know yours by now too?"

She chuckled as he grabbed one of her arms and pulled her around until she slipped into his lap and a moment later his lips were on hers, his tongue darting aggressively into her mouth, his hand reaching under the shirt, his fingers skimming over her breast, his eyes burning in hers as he caressed her until the nipple was hard and stiff before drawing his hand back.

Trailing lower, he shoved his shirt up until it pooled around her waist, and Emma stood up, stepping over his legs and leaning back against the desk, letting out a soft moan as he raised his hook and scraped it along the fabric, pushing the shirt apart to reveal her breasts to his hungry gaze, letting the metal trail over her erected nub, watching her as she shifted her legs further apart, rocking her hips forward.

"You are always so eager to be pleasured, love." His hook kept skimming over her nipples while his fingers slipped between her legs. "No matter how often I take you, you always want more. You are such a wanton minx."

"Hook, I ..."

"Killian." He interrupted, waiting for her to meet his eyes before he pushed two fingers into her. "My name is Killian Jones."

"Killian." She breathed, not able to say much more as he stood up and pulled her into his arms, his fingers still pumping in and out of her as his mouth ravaged hers and it didn't take long until his clothes were shed on the ground, his rock hard arousal slamming into her.

"Say it." He growled, pushing her down on the desk, pulling her legs around his waist and thrusting even deeper into her, his thumb pressing against her clit as he pistoned his hips against her. "Say it."

"Killian!" She screamed his name as he pushed her over the edge, her walls fluttering around his cock, squeezing it tightly, his name ghosting over her lips one more time as he buried himself deep in her, spurting his seed into her.

-/-

She couldn't get enough of him. No matter how often she told herself that this night would be the last and she would leave him tomorrow ... come the next day she was still here.

She blamed his insatiability because each morning she woke up to him caressing her body and he never let her leave the bed before he had thoroughly fucked her at least once.

Two weeks had gone by since she had seen the soldiers and they had made port yesterday in a small town. She had been anxious at first, feared soldiers would storm on the boat and hold Killian at gunpoint, demand from him to let her go. But nothing had happened and she had relaxed, convincing herself that she still had time to enjoy his company for a few more days.

She was turning around in bed, slipping slowly out of under the covers. She could see that it was a beautiful day, bright sun light shining through the windows of his cabin and she stretched herself, smiling as she felt him step behind her, his arm coming around, his hand splaying over her stomach to keep his shirt from falling back down.

"How about we are celebrating this wonderful day?" He rasped, his voice still hoarse with sleep.

"With what?"

His fingers slipped lower, parting her folds, stroking lazily over her clit before trailing lower, teasing her entrance.

"Well, love." He swirled her around, pressing her against his body, letting her feel how hard he already was for her. "I haven't seen you down on your knees for me for quite some time."

"You want my mouth around your cock, captain?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, a jolt rushing through her as she saw his eyes darken with lust.

"Aye." He growled, letting out a groan as she dropped on her knees in front of him and took his already hard length in her hand, pumping him a few times before she leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around him, sucking hard. "Gods, Emma!"

She was rougher than usual, using more teeth, licking and sucking him in a frantic pace and she felt his thighs tremble under her fingers as she let him slip completely into her mouth, his tip hitting the back of her throat and his fingers closed around her hair, his moans sounding desperate as she worked him over and she could feel him getting closer, waiting for him to come inside of her but then they suddenly heard shouts from above and she jerked back, feet trampling on the wood, a voice piercing through the uproar, a voice she recognized immediately.

"Oh my God!" She pushed away from Killian, stumbling up on her feet, turning around frantically, having no idea what to do. If she should hide or just stay out in the open.

Killian was throwing her a confused look before he rushed towards the desk, reaching for his hook and clicking it into the brace he hadn't removed last night, his hand going for his sword and a moment later the hatch was jerked open and a flood of soldiers descended, not even stopping to make sure that no one was greeting them with a gun and five men were standing in the cabin all of a sudden with raised swords, pointing the tips towards Killian but her eyes were glued to the figure standing in the middle, her heart leaping into her throat as his gaze fell on her.

"Father?"

She was shrinking back, swaying her hand searchingly behind her back, hoping to find something to cover her more decently. Killian didn't move an inch, apparently not in the slightest bothered that he didn't wear a stitch, standing completely naked in front of her father and his soldiers, sword and hook arm raised, ready for battle and a deep blush rose up into her cheeks as she saw that his cock was still half-hard, glistening with her saliva.

She couldn't deny what they had just been doing or were about to do. It was clear to everyone in the cabin how intimate the pirate and she were.

"Emma?" Her father was staring at her with wide eyes, the pulse jumping in his throat as his eyes went from her half naked attire back to the pirate.

"Father?" Killian was tilting his head so that he could throw her a short glance, never leaving the men in front of him out of his sight completely, his voice turning harsh and ice cold as he barked. "Would you care to enlighten me, love?"

"I am King David and this is my daughter Emma, princess of Dacortia."

"Princess?" Killian's eyes hardened even more, a muscle in his jaw jumping as he grinded his teeth together, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword as he hissed. "You are a princess?"

"You bastard!" Her father suddenly exploded before she could say anything, the tip of his sword pointing towards Killian's heart. "I'm gonna make you pay for this."

"Let me assure you. She gave herself to me willingly. I didn't force her." Killian smirked, his mouth turning up into a cocky grin but she could see the coldness in his eyes, a shiver running down her spine as he continued. "Your highness, you can be certain if I had known she is a princess I wouldn't have touched her." He turned his head around, his blue eyes full with hardly suppressed rage as he eyed her from head to toe. "I would have held her for ransom and would have been glad to collect the certainly immense fortune you would have given me in exchange for her."

Her father let out a growl and stepped forward, the tip of his sword pressing against Killian's chest and she hurried around the pirate, reaching for her father's arm, digging her fingers into his flesh until he looked down at her.

"Please, father. Don't." He still held his sword high and didn't lower it one inch, the muscles under her fingers hard as rock as his eyes flicked back to the pirate for a second before returning to her.

"He needs to die, Emma."

"No!" She yelled it into the room, all eyes turning to her, her father raising his eyebrows, clearly waiting for an explanation but she would not go into it in front of everyone. "I ... No, father. You can't kill him. It wasn't his fault."

"So you are telling me he is right?" Emma flinched as she heard the disappointment in his voice, her eyes falling to the ground as her father added with a broken voice. "You gave yourself to him willingly?"

Her eyes flickered up to meet Killian's for one second, the hatred in his gaze making her jerk back a step but she only gulped hard, knowing she couldn't lie about something like this, not when his life was on the line and tilting her head, she met her father's gaze, saying quietly but firmly. "Yes. He is right."

The pure shock that swept over her father's face made her heart ache. He would probably never forgive her. His precious little girl seeking willingly the bed of a pirate. But she didn't regret it. She didn't regret one thing.

"I will go back home with you." She continued, her voice barely audible. "But you are going to spare his life and the lives of his crew. You are not going to harm them."

"But Emma ..."

"I will explain everything later but ... you have to let them go. Please."

Her father stared confused at her but she just held his gaze, hoping he would give in, her shoulders relaxing slightly as he nodded sharply after what felt like hours.

"I will be up on deck in a few minutes."

He threw a last glance at the pirate, his hand balling into a fist and for a second she feared he would knock Killian out but he didn't, just turned around sharply and ordered his men to climb back up on deck.

She waited until the hatch was closed again before she went in search of her clothes, donning them slowly, well aware of the silence behind her. He hadn't said a word since the soldiers left them and she hadn't dared to look at him before she was fully clothed, fearing what she might see.

As she finally met his eyes she felt an ice cold shiver run through her body, her heart squeezing painfully as she saw the whirlwind of emotions blazing out of his eyes.

Anger. Hurt. Betrayal.

"Killian, I can explain." She stepped forward, lifting her arm to touch him.

"Get out." His voice was low as he jerked back as if her touch was poisonous. "Get out!"

She had never seen him so angry, his eyes a stormy gray as he pointed with his finger to the ladder, his whole body rigid with tension as he barked. "Get out of here, princess, before I forget myself."

She couldn't move, couldn't say anything, her breath hitching in her throat as he continued with a sharp voice.

"Or do you want me to give you a farewell fuck? A short romp against the wall, my cock fucking your greedy pussy one last time?" His hand shot down his body, his fingers wrapping around his already hardening length and she knew she should leave but she was frozen to the spot, her gaze glued to his hand. "Always at your service, highness. I can spread your ass too since you bloody hell won't get that at home. Do you want me to use the crop on you and fuck your tight hole with your father waiting for you on deck? Do you want to feel my cum trickling down between your cheeks when you are leaving this ship? Should I make your ass burn while I'm taking you hard?" He pumped his cock faster, his voice turning even icier as he growled. "Come on, Emma. You know you want to be fucked by me one last time."

She stared at him, cursing herself for actual wanting him and if her father wouldn't be waiting on deck she would have probably taken him up on his offer because her whole body was already aflame, aching for him and her stomach clenched as she let her gaze drop to his midsection again, a hot ball of lust shooting straight down to her core as she saw the pre-cum glistening on the tip of his arousal.

"Come on, princess. Lift this skirt for me and let me fuck your holes. I'll be quick. Your father won't suspect a thing. A few hard thrusts in your pussy and then I'll finish off in your ass. What do you say, love? A last fuck with the pirate?"

She shivered, closing her eyes for a second, meeting his hard gaze as she opened them again.

"I would have wished we could have parted on good terms, Killian." She turned around and reached for the ladder, lifting one foot onto the first rung before she whispered over her shoulder. "I hope I will see you again one day. Goodbye, Killian Jones."

She was up on deck before he could say anything, her hands shaking as she walked the few steps towards the group of men waiting for her.

"Are you alright, Emma?"

"I'm fine, father."

"Then let's go home."

Sitting in the carriage, she leaned forward, pulling the curtains aside and looking up to the ship, hoping to see him one last time. But he didn't show and when the carriage left the port she craned her neck, keeping the Jolly Roger in her sight as long as possible before they reached a corner and the ship was gone a few seconds later.


	8. Chapter 8

**You keep blowing me away with your feedback for this story. Thank you so, so, so, so much!**

**So, honestly ... I'm feeling completely weird writing an actual plot for this story. Ha, ha. But my muse insisted to take this story there, so I follow. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

His hand was shaking. Actually his whole body was shaking with rage.

A princess? She was a bloody princess?

He let the sword fall down to the ground where he stood and stepped towards the wall, raising his arm and punching his fist into the wood. Over and over and over again until his knuckles were pounding, trickles of blood running down his fingers as he leaned his head against the wall, his chest heaving with ragged breaths.

"Bloody hell."

He was still trembling, his heart racing in his chest and as he looked down he realized that he was still completely naked, his cock covered with a fine sheen of her saliva and he was tempted to pound his fist into the wall again.

"A princess."

He stumbled backwards, letting himself drop down on the bed, throwing his arm over his eyes as if the gesture could erase her out of his mind but of course it wasn't working, the memories of the last weeks with her tormenting him. Her laugh, her smile, her moans when he fucked her, her cries of pleasure when he was taking her hard, her slick body writhing under him, her ass slapping against his stomach when she rode him.

And all this time she had played him, probably seeking the thrill of fucking a pirate without him knowing that she was a princess. She knew right from the start that this would go nowhere but she still had agreed to come to his ship and stay.

He had sworn himself to never fall in love again. Love was only bringing pain. It only complicated things. He had lost Milah five years ago and even though his heart was screaming for revenge, he couldn't find a way to defeat the Dark One, so he went back to his pirating ways, trying to forget the woman he had fallen so quickly in love with.

And it had worked, for a time. Until he had met that bloody blond bar wench and had made the mistake to take her back on his ship. Her glorious body, her tight sheath bewitching him so that he couldn't get enough of her and on the way he had fallen in love with her.

He knew the feeling, had tried to stop it but didn't stand a chance since she was so willingly offering her body to him, letting him take her in every way he wanted and he didn't see any harm to keep her on board. She wanted him, he wanted her. Everything was perfect as long as he didn't tell her about his deeper feelings.

But she had betrayed him.

Her father could have bloody well killed him if he had wanted to and he wouldn't have been able to stop him. She should have told him. She had put the crew and him at risk with her reckless behavior, with her wish for adventures.

Because that's what it had been. An adventure for the princess before she walked back into the gilded cage. Living on the wild side for a few days. Not even thinking about what she was leaving behind when she retreated back into the castle.

He let out a curse, pushing himself up from the bed and reaching for his pants, shoving his legs inside and pulling them up. He just needed to forget her and he knew the best way to do that.

"Smee?" He barked, the moment he stepped on the deck, waiting impatiently for his first mate to appear before he bellowed his orders. "Set sail as fast as possible. Let's find a ship with its belly full of treasures."

-/-

Her father didn't speak a word to her the whole way back to their kingdom and his silence was making her nervous. She knew he was disappointed, knew that finding her with the pirate's shirt hardly covering her intimate body parts had shocked him beyond measure but somehow she had hoped, deep down inside, that her parents would be happy to see her again.

She expected them to scold her, to tell her how reckless it had been of her to just leave without a word. But after all this was all her fault. If she hadn't run away nothing of this would have happened. She wouldn't have hurt her parents, she wouldn't have disappointed them. But she would have never met Killian either and she couldn't regret meeting him. She just couldn't.

The carriage came to a halt all of a sudden and as she looked out she realized that they had reached the castle without her even noticing and she opened the door, blinking into the sun as she grabbed the hand of the coachman who helped her down the steps.

"Emma!" Her mother's arms were around her the moment she stepped out of the carriage, tears forming in her eyes and spilling over as Snow clutched her fiercely against her body. "I was so worried about you. Were have you been?"

She didn't even get a word in, her mother pulling her into the castle, everything around her a whirlwind of hands and voices as she was shoved up the stairs and into her room, a bath already ready for her and her mother pressed a kiss against her cheek, brushing her hand over hair before leaving her with a 'we'll talk later' and Emma was glad for the delay, glad that she could wash the dirt of the journey off first before she had to face her parents and deal with their disappointment.

An hour later she descended into the hall in search of her parents, wanting to get the talk over with before they would sit down to diner. She needed to clear the air before she could eat anything.

She didn't find them in the hall so she turned around and walked back into the private sector of the castle, assuming that they would be in the small library upstairs. The door was slightly ajar but before she could enter she heard her father, his voice rooting her to the spot.

"Gods, Snow! She was sharing the bed with a pirate."

"I know she is our daughter and she will always be our little girl but she has grown up, Charming. Did you really believe she is still a virgin?"

"I ... no ..." Her father let out a harsh breath and she stepped aside, peeking through the crack. "But a pirate, Snow? Why did it have to be a pirate?"

"Maybe she has more of me in her than I hoped."

"I am not a pirate." Her father huffed out indignantly and her mother smiled at him, lifting her hand to caress his cheek with her fingers.

"No, you are not. But love wants what it wants. After all I fell in love with a shepherd."

"She is not in love with him." Her father insisted, furrowing his brows. "She didn't even hesitate to leave him."

"We walked away from each other more than once too."

"That was different. And he is a pirate and she was ... they were ... it was the middle of the day."

Emma didn't know if she only imagined it or if the corners of her mother's mouth actually twitched.

"No harm was done, Charming. It is a small wonder but no one here knows where Emma spent the last months and our soldiers are loyal to us. They won't say a word. Maybe she needed to be away from all of this for a while. But she is back now and we should just forget about her little adventure."

"Maybe you are right."

"I am."

Little adventure?

It had started out like one. She wanted to know how real life looked like but meeting him had definitely been not part of the plan. Because she missed him. She missed him fiercely. Everything about him. His laugh, his smile, the way he brushed her hair back with his hook, their lazy afternoons in his cabin. The way he moved inside of her, stretching her, filling her. The nights he took her rough and hard, showing her the pleasure in feeling pain. The times he hardly moved inside of her, the shallow thrusts, his hand ghosting over her body, his mouth closing over her nipple.

A sob worked its way through her throat and she clamped her lips shut to keep it from escaping.

It had started as a little adventure but in the end she had fallen in love with a pirate and it was breaking her heart since she knew even if he would feel the same way they had no future together.

She was a princess and he was a pirate.

Somehow she needed to forget him. She left him telling him she hoped they would see each other again but she knew this what not possible. No matter how much she longed for him they needed to go separate ways from now on.

-/-

He reached for the rum and took another huge gulp, hoping he could get enough alcohol into his body so that she wouldn't haunt his dreams, knowing that it was probably futile since he hadn't succeeded the last sixty nights.

He pushed himself up from the table and stumbled out of the tavern and around the corner, bracing his hooked arm against the wall as he fumbled with the laces of his pants, letting out a soft sigh as he relieved his bladder.

Maybe it was the rum or maybe thinking about her almost constantly had messed up his awareness but he didn't hear the men coming. One second he was putting his cock back into his pants and the next a sharp pain split his skull as something hard hit him over the head and when he tumbled to the ground he saw a flicker of a uniform before he passed out.

A uniform he had hoped he would never see again in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the comments and kudos! I'm bone tired lately so I appreciate every single one of you precious human beings. Smoochies!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

If she hadn't tried so hard to forget everything that had happened over the last months she might have noticed it sooner. She should have noticed it sooner. The nausea, the fatigue, her mood swings. But she hadn't.

It had been her mother who had pulled her aside, asking her when her last monthlies had been and Emma had just stared at her, her mouth falling open as she realized that she was long overdue, all the color draining out of her face.

"Do you love him, Emma?"

"Love who?" She asked, completely blindsided by the idea of carrying a child, her hand hovering for a second over her stomach before she let her fingers skim over her still flat belly.

"Your pirate?"

_My pirate?_

He wasn't her pirate, he'd never been her pirate and she would never see him again.

"Because we can arrange a marriage. Your father will find him and bring him back to you. If you want to."

The yes was already on her lips before she caught it and swallowed it down. No, she didn't want to marry him. Not like this. Not if he was forced to come to her.

"No. I don't." It was the only thing she could think of. Her father wouldn't go after him if she managed to convince her parents that she didn't want them to bring him back. "I don't want to see him again. Ever."

Her mother was eyeing her for a few seconds and Emma already feared she might see through her lie but then she blinked and nodded her head. "As you wish, Emma. We'll tell everyone that the father died on sea and that you are still mourning."

-/-

She had felt the first flutter in her belly this morning, tears springing into her eyes as she imagined a dark haired boy with the blue eyes of his father or a blonde girl with her eyes but his smile.

The moment she accepted the fact that she was with his child she knew trying to forget him was futile. No matter what … the child would always be a living proof of the passion they'd shared, would always remind her of the time she had spent with him.

Her head shot up as she heard a sudden uproar down in the yard, and she leaned forward, out of the window, trying to make out what the ruckus was all about. The breath hitched in her throat as her eyes fell on a man being dragged by his elbows towards the huge portals of the castle.

She didn't need to see his face, or his brace, she knew the moment her eyes fell on him that it was the pirate captain.

"Bugger off!" He shouted, twisting his arms to get rid of the two soldiers accompanying him. "I bloody hell won't run off now."

What was he doing here?

She grasped her skirt and lifted it up, rushing out of her room and down the stairs, almost stumbling over the last steps, her heart hammering in her chest as she stood in the middle of the hall, waiting for the men to enter.

A few seconds later the big doors were pushed open and she held her breath, squinting her eyes against the harsh sun light from outside. She raised her hand to shield her eyes, her heart leaping into her throat as his eyes met hers.

"Princess." He drawled with a mocking tone, bowing slightly, his mouth tilting up into a smirk that didn't reach his eyes. "It seems your wish was granted. Here I am in the flesh to be of your service, your highness."

-/-

He ignored the flutter deep down in his stomach as his eyes caught sight of her again, ignored the ache in his chest, ignored the itch in his hand to reach out and pull her close.

He wanted to hold her in his arms so badly it almost physically hurt.

But he was Captain Hook and he would not bend to the will of a woman. She had sent out her father to find him and drag him back to the castle under force.

Her father hadn't told him much, tight lipped bugger he was. He had just presented him with a fait accompli, telling him he would come with them to be married to Emma.

To say it had been a shock was putting it lightly. She had convinced her father to leave them alone, to spare them. Why the sudden change? What had happened?

But the king wouldn't give him any answer and he had gotten annoyed, not willing to fold that easily. He had made one request and the king had actually assented to it.

He would get his revenge on Rumpelstiltskin. The king had told him he knew of a way. After all those years he would finally be able to avenge his lost love, his Milah.

If it meant he had to be chained to a blonde vixen … so be it. Considering what happened in the past, she wouldn't be able to withstand him for long and he might get a few great fucks out of this bargain.

-/-

She didn't tell him. For some unknown reason she couldn't tell him.

Her father had told her under which circumstances Killian had agreed to marry her, and no matter how hard she argued against this forced marriage her parents wouldn't listen. The stubborn set of her father's jaw was telling her that she was speaking to a wall and her mother wasn't any help either, just smiling softly at her.

And Killian ... he was a perfect gentleman. Showing the appropriate affection, no sexual innuendos, no pirate bravado. Being a perfect match for a princess.

In public.

But people didn't know him as well as she did. She could see the strain in his gaze, the flicker of anger that flashed over his eyes now and then.

His mask dropped every single time. The moment they were alone, his face hardened, his eyes shooting ice cold glares at her, his voice being menacing.

But her body was still humming with the pleasures his nearness had elicited in her. Maybe it was the pregnancy, maybe it was just him, but her body responded to every little touch of him, demanding to get closer, to be filled by him again.

And now she was standing in front of his door, her body ruling out her common sense. She needed him. She wanted him. And he would leave the castle tomorrow morning. This was her last chance.

She thought he hadn't heard her knock but then his lilting voice growled out a 'come in' and she reached for the knob with shaking hands, turning it slowly and stepped in.

"Killian?" Her voice was shaky as she addressed him, her stomach tightening as she saw him standing in front of the bed, only clad in his leather pants. His brace was still attached to his stump and he cocked one eyebrow at her, turning around and reaching for his hook, clicking it into place.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, princess?" He stepped closer and a hot ball of lust shot straight down to her core, his mouth turning up into a cocky smirk as he recognized the desire swirling through her body. "You want a farewell fuck now?"

"Yes." She didn't know where it came from and he didn't expect it either, his eyes dilating with shock for a second before they darkened with unbridled lust a moment later.

"Come here." He rasped and she walked over to him, couldn't stay away from him any longer.

His mouth was on hers the moment she reached him, his arms pulling her close, crushing her against his body. His lips were bruising, his kiss taking her breath away and then, all of a sudden, he pushed her back, his hook coming to rest between her breasts, his eyes gleaming with passion.

"You are wearing too much clothes, princess."

He ripped through the fabric of her dress and undergarments with practiced ease, everything falling to the ground, his gaze heating up as he took in her naked body.

Her breasts were more sensitive as before and she let out a whimper as he latched onto one of her nipples, burying his teeth in her flesh, sucking hard at the erected nub. His hook was pressing against the small of her back, holding her in place as he grinded his hips against her core, making her moan with pleasure.

"Aye, just like that, princess. Show me how much you want me."

He suddenly let go of her and pushed her onto the bed, howling her towards the edge, falling on his knees in front of her. He didn't even let her catch her breath before plunging two fingers into her, his eyes dark with desire as he watched her while his fingers pumped in and out of her.

"Gods, you are so wet. I want to fuck you until you can't stand anymore."

She gasped as he plunged his tongue into her, his mouth devouring her whole, and she almost shattered under his assault, but he didn't let her careen over the edge. He pulled away and slipped out of his pants, pushing her back and settling himself between her thighs. She was dripping wet for him and he knew it, slamming into her without warning, setting an insane pace, fucking her hard and fast.

She was clutching the sheet between her fingers, her back arching up from the mattress as he pounded into her and a low moan slipped over her lips as she was hit by her climax, feeling him thrust even harder while her walls fluttered around him and then he pulled out of her with a grunt, his hot cum spurting on her stomach, his face contorted as he gripped his cock and pumped every last drop out of it.

He stumbled out of bed immediately, reaching for his shirt and throwing it in her direction so that she could clean herself up, his eyes watching her as she rubbed at her stomach and she could see him hardening again out of the corner of her eye, amazed again about how fast he could recover but not really complaining. Her body already screamed for more satisfaction, knowing he would give it to her.

"You have to take care of yourself for a little while, princess." He drawled, his hand stroking his cock leisurely while his eyes were boring into hers. "I'll be gone by tomorrow, seeking my revenge, and you will be left with a soreness between your legs and will ache for my cock until I come back and fuck your greedy cunt again. So how about you wrap your little mouth around me and suck me?"

"Of course, Captain."

He furrowed his brows when she saw the gleam in her eyes, a gasp rumbling out of his chest as she closed her mouth around him and sucked him in. One hand wrapped around his shaft, she pumped him hard, her other hand massaging his balls while her head bobbed back and forth.

"Gods, Emma." His hand tangled in her hair, his fingers digging into her scalp as he fucked her mouth, his groans and grunts reverberating through the air "Gods, just like that."

He pulled out before he could come though, swirling her around and aligning himself, slamming his hips forward and burying himself in her until the hilt, his thrusts coming hard and erratic as he plunged into her, his fingers digging painfully in her waist as he held on, and this time he wasn't fast enough or maybe he was too far gone because she felt him stiffen behind her, his hips rocking forward one last time, a guttural growl echoing through the room as he spilled his release into her.

She had fallen asleep almost instantaneously, expecting him to be gone when she awoke. Her sleep was restless, her mind haunted by erotic dreams of him and she jolted awake with a gasp, his tongue laving over her, her body already close to climax.

"One last time, princess."

Maybe it was the early hour or maybe his walls were done for just a few minutes. She didn't know what it was. He had taken her rough the whole night and she hadn't minded, but this time he was slow, his thrusts deliberately shallow and she quivered around him, wanting more.

"Killian, please."

"Please what?" He whispered, leaning forward and brushing his lips over hers, his hips moving in a steady rhythm, a rhythm that was too slow for her taste.

"I need you to move faster." She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer, her fingers tangling in the chain around his neck as she breathed. "Please."

"As you wish, love."

When she woke up later he was gone and her heart ached in her chest as she reached down and laid her hand over her stomach. She should have told him but she just couldn't. The next time she would not be able to hide it from him anymore though, and a lump formed in her throat as she imagined his reaction to hearing the news.

It would definitely not be pretty.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! You make me one happy shipmate!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

He was gone two weeks now. She didn't know where he was. She didn't even know if he would come back. The castle was buzzing with excitement, every single hand occupied with arranging everything for the wedding in two months, a wedding she still didn't entirely feel comfortable about.

She could have told her parents that she didn't want to marry him. She was certain if she talked to them they would cancel the wedding immediately. But she hadn't said a word, playing the dutiful daughter in public, knowing that a part of her had jubilated when Killian had come back and her parents had told her that they needed to marry.

They hadn't told him about the baby. She hadn't told him. But seeing him again just made one thing perfectly clear again.

She loved him, she couldn't deny that any longer.

She loved him despite his harsh comments, his rudeness, despite his obvious reluctance to this forced marriage. She loved his smile, his face, his body. She loved the tender side she had seen glimpses of. She loved the pirate Captain Hook and she loved Killian Jones. She loved each and every facade of him.

Her hand reached down to her stomach, her voice soft as she whispered. "No matter what happens, little one. You should know that I already love you and that I love your father and I know he will love you too, even though he might not be able to show it."

She knew it might be an empty promise because she had no idea how Killian might react to the news and if he truly could love their child, but she couldn't quench the flames of hope situated deep in her mind.

Because maybe they would find their happy end together.

-/-

She was searching for her parents, wanted to talk over some wedding arrangements as she heard them talking inside the library again and she didn't mean to eavesdrop but she couldn't help it, and like the last time she leaned against the wall beside the door.

"I still think it was a horrible idea to bring him here and force them into marriage. We could have made up a story about the father of her child dying at sea." Her father's voice wafted out of the library. "Our daughter shouldn't marry out of a sense of obligation. She should marry for love."

"Have you really watched them?" Her mother asked.

"Am I missing something here?"

"I wanted them to meet again and there was no other way. I needed to see them together."

"Why?"

"To see if I'm right."

"Right about what?"

"They love each other, David." Emma jolted in surprise upon hearing her mother's words. "It's written all over their faces when they think no one is looking."

"So you spied on them?" Her father questioned and Emma could hear the amusement in his voice.

"And do you really think the infamous Captain Hook would let himself get forced to marry Emma?" Her mother asked, completely ignoring her father's inquiry. "Not to mention that our daughter would have fought us with tooth and nail. But they both didn't show much resistance. What is that telling you?"

"That they want to get married?"

"Exactly. They both might not see it right now but they are in love, and they want to spend the rest of their lives with each other. They just need a little push in the right direction."

"Well, I wouldn't call forcing them to marry a little push, Snow."

"Some people need a good hard shove."

"I hope you are right. Otherwise we will ruin our daughter's life."

"She loves him, David. And he loves her. I just hope they will be able to admit it to each other one day."

Emma was pushing away from the door as she heard her parents approaching, rushing into the next room and closing the door hastily so to not be seen, her heart racing in her chest as she walked over to the large windows.

Was her mother right? Was she not the only one in love? Was Killian reciprocating her feelings?

-/-

He would have preferred to be able to fight against the Dark One immediately, to end it, once and for all. But he had agreed reluctantly, after talking with the source King David provided, that they needed to have a plan. A plan that involved stealing a dagger from the Evil Queen, apparently the only weapon that could harm the Dark One, and Killian knew breaking into her castle wasn't easy.

So he was waiting in a tavern until the plan could be set into motion, enjoying drink and women. Fastening his grip around the wench sitting on his lap, he licked his lips as his gaze dropped to the cleavage in front of his eyes, his cock hardening inside his pants as she wiggled atop of him.

"Need a hand with this?" She drawled, slipping her fingers between their bodies to press against his arousal.

"Splendid idea." He growled and he pushed her off his lap, grabbing her hand and yanking her towards the stairs to get to his room upstairs.

He smashed her against the wall the moment they were inside, his hand shoving her dress down so that her breasts popped out, his fingers twirling one nipple around roughly while he bent down and latched onto the other one, biting down hard, enjoying her whimpers as he sucked hard, shoving his hand under her skirts and reaching between her legs, slamming two fingers into her, ignoring that she wasn't really ready for him.

"Make yourself wet for me, wench." He pushed away from her, reaching for the laces of his pants. "I want to bury my cock inside of you, so you better get ready for me."

He licked his lips as he pulled his cock out and watched her as she rubbed her fingers over her clit, one of her hands kneading her breasts as she stared down at his arousal, watching him pumping it while she was fucking herself with her fingers.

"Come here and suck me a little."

She slid her fingers out of her wet pussy and stepped towards him, kneeling down on the ground, closing her mouth around him, and he grabbed her hair, holding her head in place as he fucked her mouth.

But something wasn't right. As she swallowed him as deep as she could, sucking and licking at him, pictures of Emma popped up in his head. His fingers closing around blonde curls and not dark ones, the breasts that swung back and forth were too big, his mind conjuring up images of her perky breasts and he cursed loudly, shoving the wench back, angry about his mind betraying him.

"How about I call for my cook and let him fuck you while I'm watching." He pumped his cock, slick with her saliva while she was still kneeling in front of him. "I don't want to catch anything from your dirty cunt."

He let go of his cock and pulled two chunks of gold out of the pocket of his pants. Her eyes turned greedy as she saw the shimmering metal and she stumbled to her feet, grasping the gold before he could take it back and he stepped to the door and yanked it open, bellowing down the stairs. "Rollins, get up here. I have a wench for you to fuck."

His cook stumbled up the stairs almost immediately, jumping on the opportunity to have a good fuck without paying for it. He went instantly for the wench, pulling her into his arms and kissing her sloppily, her hands reaching for his crotch, rubbing over his length.

Killian leaned back against the wall as his cook shoved the wench towards the table and swirled her around, his hands groping her breasts before he pushed her down and swept her skirts up over her ass, fumbling with his pants until he could pull his cock out, his grunt echoing through the room as he plunged into her and started to fuck her hard.

Their groans and grunts filled the room, the wench clearly enjoying the long and thick cock of Rollins fucking her pussy relentlessly and Killian tightened his hand around his arousal, pumping fast as he watched the two fucking, Rollin's hips slamming into the wench's ass over and over until he pulled out with a growl, spurting his seed over the back of her dress and Killian closed his eyes, imagining a lithe body pressing against him, envisioned her wet cunt glistening with her arousal, ready for him to enter, and he gripped his cock even harder, pumping it a few times until his release spurted out of him in hard bursts, splashing down on the dirt covered floor.

He didn't even bother to pull his pants up again, growling at the pair still standing at the table. "Get out."

He yanked the door open and shoved Rollins out, waiting for the wench to follow before he slammed the door shut and leaned his head against the wood.

He had wanted to forget her, thought he could go back to his old pirate ways. Drinking and fucking. But he couldn't. She owned his body and soul, and for a second he allowed himself to admit that she owned his heart too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so, so, so, so much for the comments and kudos!**

**This chapter might leave you frustrated and with the urge to hit Killian over the head. Or both. It will get better very soon. I promise. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

A scowl furrowed his brows as he rode towards the castle, his fingers tightening around the reins. He didn't want to be here. The plan was ready to be set into motion, only a few preparations needed to be made and he had left his crew behind to deal with it while he went back to get married to the princess of this land.

He had promised to be here a week before the date and he always kept his promises. He was looking forward to at least one thing. Bedding his future wife again because apparently she had bewitched him and he couldn't bed any other woman anymore.

He had tried numerous times to take a wench but he just couldn't do it and even watching while another man fucked the wench hadn't been satisfying anymore, so he had to take care of it himself, with his hand and images of the blond vixen flitting through his mind.

He dismounted the horse in a hurry, eager to get to her, telling himself it was only his need for a wet, tight cunt and not something else, but his heart still skipped a beat as he entered the hall and saw her sitting at the other end of it, directly before the fireplace.

He walked over to her, a smile pulling up his mouth as she turned around upon hearing his footsteps, her eyes lightening up and something fluttered in his chest as he leaned forward and pressed his lips on her hand, letting her feel his tongue for a second, enjoying her surprised intake of breath.

"Your highness, I hope you are fairing well?"

"I need to talk to you." She said hastily, standing up and grabbing his hand to pull him up the stairs and towards her chambers.

"You needn't hurry like that, love." He chuckled as she pushed him into the bedroom. "I'm staying for a few weeks."

"Killian?" She said softly, and he turned towards her, watching her hand brush over her stomach and pulling the dress taut, showing him a small but obvious bump and his eyes shot up to hers. "I'm pregnant."

Everything inside of him stilled as he stared at her, not able to comprehend what she had just been saying until the news slammed into his chest with a force that almost made him stagger back.

A child?

For one brief moment he let himself be happy about it. A child. With Emma. But then he snapped out of it. He was a pirate. The child would be better off without him. But since he had promised to wed its mother he needed to make sure he would not be in its life more than absolutely necessary. He couldn't be a father for this unborn child. He wasn't good enough to be a father. Too scarred. Too broken.

-/-

She eyed him warily, her heart hammering in her chest as she waited for him to say something, anything. She couldn't read him, his face an unmovable mask but when he finally spoke she wished he hadn't said anything at all.

"So that's the reason your father haunted me down. Guess the plant didn't work. You are pregnant and you don't want it to grow up as a bastard. Understandable."

Somehow she had expected a more passionate response, hoped for some emotion but he just leaned nonchalantly against the wall, his fingers hooked into his belt as he eyed her from head to toe.

"I should have seen it sooner. Your breasts are already larger." His mouth turned up into a lopsided grin, his tongue licking over his bottom lip as his eyes lingered on her breasts. "I can't wait to close my mouth over your engorged nipples."

"That's all you are gonna say? You can't wait to suckle at my engorged nipples?"

"What do you want me to say, love? I agreed to marry you in exchange for getting my revenge. But I will get the most out of it. Including to cherish the advantages of your pregnant body."

"And what about the child?"

"What about it? I'm sure it will live a happy life. Pampered by his mother and grandparents."

"And what about his father?" Emma asked, her voice quivering with the last word.

"He will be married to its mother and fulfill his duties." He said emotionless, his voice suddenly turning husky as he added. "While fucking the future queen until she screams for mercy."

"You are disgusting."

"Come on, princess." He stepped forward and lifted his hand, brushing his fingers over her breast, a cocky grin tilting his lips upwards as her nipple tightened immediately. "Don't tell me you don't want me."

"I don't want you."

"If I touch your cunt right now would it tell me how much you don't want me?"

"I don't want you." She repeated, but her voice wavered as he leaned down and brushed his lips over her ear.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I ..." A soft sigh escaped her as he tugged at the lobe of her ear with his teeth and she tilted her head, her hands coming up on their own accord, her fingers curling around his necklace.

"I've missed your body pressing into mine. Your tight, hot sheath enveloping me. Squeezing me." Hot lust shot straight down to her core as his fingers trailed a path over her back. "Let me help you get out of this dress."

She knew she should resist him, should push him back. But she couldn't. She had missed him too much over the last weeks and a small, silly part inside of her was still holding on to the hope that he might have feelings for her too.

He peeled her out of her dress and led her towards the bed, discarding his own clothes before laying down and pulling her down to him, his arousal already bobbing hard and long against his stomach.

She climbed over him, reaching down and positioning him before slowly letting him slip inside. She was already wet enough for him to take him all in and she hated her body for being so willing when her mind was still struggling with his reaction to the news.

But then he rocked his hips upward and she groaned, forgetting everything as his hand gripped her waist, his eyes dark with desire as she rode him slowly, finding the right rhythm to make it comfortable for her.

"Touch yourself for me, Emma."

She lifted her hands, kneading her breasts while she rose and fell on top of him and his fingers slipped to the point right above where they were connected, rubbing at her sensitive spot gently, coaxing an orgasm out of her that left her limb and spent, sprawled out over his chest, sleep pulling her under.

-/-

He woke her up as the sun was low on the horizon, the chamber almost dark. One single candle was burning on the table and she was still struggling to wake up completely as he stood up and pulled her up with him.

"I need to have you again, love."

He turned her around and pressed his hand between her shoulder blades until she leaned forward, commanding quietly to close her fingers around the bedpost and she obeyed, feeling her body already rising again, lust pulsating slowly through her and he kneeled down behind her and started to lick her, his tongue pushing inside of her, making her wet and needy again.

She could feel his arousal brushing over her ass cheeks and a second later he slipped inside of her, stretching her deliciously, pushing deeper and deeper until he was situated until the hilt in her.

Gripping her arm, he pulled her up against his chest, his arm coming around her waist to hold her steady, his fingers splaying over her stomach and the small bump as he pumped into her.

"Oh you like that, don't you?"

Emma wanted to deny it but her body was betraying her, her arousal coating his cock as he buried himself into her with deep thrusts. Her throat closed up as she realized that he was holding back, his thrusts lacking the roughness he usually used when he took her from behind, apparently cautious to not hurt the baby but still not able to not bury himself in her as deep as he could get.

"Hold on, princess."

She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, her small bump pressing against his fingers. Tilting her head, his mouth found hers and he kissed her hungrily while still pumping into her and she felt her climax start deep inside of her, the waves rolling over her as he held her upright, sliding in and out of her, following her a few moments later.

"Gods, I love spurting my cum into you." He mumbled, pulling out of her and staring down at his seed trickling down her thighs.

She turned around to him, her body feeling light and sated, and she stepped closer, wanting to rest her head against his shoulder and wrap her arms around him but he swirled around and walked over to the pile of clothes on the settee, shoving his legs into his pants while speaking.

"I expect of you to fulfill your wifely obligations when we are married as long as you can." If he had dumped a cold bucket of water over her head she wouldn't have felt more chilled as he continued to speak with a harsh, unattached voice. "We will share a bed when I am at the castle and I want to fuck you every night."

"I will not endanger the baby." Emma growled, balling her hands into fists beside her body, hot fury sizzling through her body. "I will kill you myself before you can bring any harm to our child."

"Don't worry, love." He clicked his tongue nonchalantly, cocking one eyebrow at her. "I'll be gentle and try to resume from fucking you like I want to. Hard and fast until your quivering pussy is sore with my thrusts and you are still begging for more."

"You are an animal." Emma hissed.

She couldn't believe that she had actually hoped he had changed his mind in the few hours she had slept and would treat her at least with some decency but apparently he was not having any real feelings for her.

"You knew that the first time you approached me, darling. Don't act so surprised now only because we fucked that often that my seed found its way to your womb despite several precautions."

"I hate you."

"At least we have one thing in common." He chuckled, stepping closer and pulling her chin up, a leery grin tilting his lips upwards as he drawled. "And of course you want me to fuck you. Don't go all virgin princess on me now, Emma. We both know you long for my cock inside your cunt, stretching you to your limits."

She stepped closer, grabbing his necklace and yanking him forward until their noses were almost touching, her body burning with anger and hurt, the filthy words just tumbling out of her mouth. "A cunt you seem to enjoy very much and judging from your eagerness and insatiability the last hours you didn't stray. No wench caught your eye and got down on her knees for you to suck your cock and let you pound her ass?"

"Plenty." He growled.

"Right." She huffed, pushing him back. "Keep lying, pirate. But we both know your cock wants my pussy and only mine. Because no one can give it to you as good as I can."

"Don't flatter yourself, princess."

"You might want to deny it but your body is betraying you, Hook." Her fingers closed over his hardening arousal, squeezing it hard. "You want me."

His mouth crashed down on hers, his kiss was hot and hungry, his lips bruising her but she gave back as good as she got, burying her teeth in his bottom lip until she tasted blood and he pulled back with a curse on his lips, lifting his hand and trailing one finger over his mouth, staring at the red smear on his index finger.

"You little minx!"

"Just don't forget it, Hook." She shot back, ignoring the hurt feelings bubbling up in her and concentrating on her anger. "I am not a bar wench. I am a princess and I am marrying you for one reason and one reason only. To ride you whenever I feel the need to."

She swirled around and reached for her dress, storming out of the bed chamber and into the adjacent room before she would lose it and burst into tears in front of him.

At least she would have a lover who would satisfy her sexual needs. She had hoped for a friend, a husband who stood by her side, who was delighted about the new life growing inside of her.

But he wasn't.

-/-

"At least I'm good enough for that." He murmured after the door had closed behind her and he reached down to adjust his pants, growling loudly when he realized he couldn't leave the room until he had taken care of the hard-on she had given him. "Bloody hell!"

He yanked at the laces until he could pull his cock out, pumping it lazily while he looked around to find some clothes of her. He spotted one of her blouses on the dresser beside him and he let go of his cock for a second, wrapping it around his hand before he started pumping again, his back hitting the wall behind him, the silky material increasing his arousal even further, her scent enveloping him as he pumped harder, feeling himself getting closer and closer, a guttural growl tearing through his throat as his cum shot out of his cock, his seed spilling into her blouse and he closed his eyes for a moment, waiting until his heart slowed down considerably before he cleaned himself off with the blouse and threw it back on the dresser, a smile pulling up his mouth as he imagined her reaching for it and finding it covered with his dried seed.

He wasn't keen on being forced into marriage but at least he knew that his libido would be satisfied by her. Alone the thought of her wet, tight cunt made him fidget again and he shoved his cock back into his pants and laced them up before stepping out of her room, taking one last look back over his shoulder, grinning wickedly as his eyes fell on the bed and he envisioned all the hours they would spend in there over the next months, ignoring the voice in his head that kept pestering him about the fact that he would become a father in a few months.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the comments and kudos!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

What was she doing?

She could still stop the wedding. It would be a small scandal but she was sure her parents would not force her to marry him. Her mother thought they were in love but she was clearly wrong. He wasn't in love with her. Not even a little bit. He just lusted after her. That was all.

The problem was, _she_ was in love with _him_. She had no idea when it had started or when it had been the first time she admitted it to herself that he meant more to her than just a little adventure away from the castle and her life as a princess.

He didn't reciprocate her feelings but she still couldn't let him go. Maybe loving him made her weak. Maybe she should send him to hell. But she just couldn't.

Besides, marrying him still had its advantages. For once he would keep the suitors away. She wasn't cherishing any illusions. Even if she was damaged goods because she was carrying the pirate's child there were still enough kings out there who would consider it proof that she was fertile and would take her as wife just to ensure the continuation of their lineage. And she had to marry one day. Out of a sense of duty.

This marriage might not be one out of love but at least she wouldn't have to force herself to lie in bed with him. Sleeping with him would not be a problem. At all. If she couldn't have his heart, at least she could have his body.

Her fingers wandered to her stomach, rubbing gently over the small bump.

"And I want you to actually know your father, little bean. I don't want you to grow up not knowing who he is. I want you to know the man I've seen on his ship, the man I got to know when his walls were down. And I hope he will show it to you even if he isn't able to let me see it again."

-/-

The wedding was over in a blink of an eye, at least it felt like it, leaving her feeling numb and exhausted. He had said his vows in a monotonous voice, had swept her off her feet and kissed her greedily after the priest announced them man and wife, his mouth tilted up into a cocky smirk as he put her back on her feet but his eyes were ice cold.

She went into this marriage with open eyes, quenching the silly flames of hope that still lingered deep inside of her that he might develop feelings for her in the future. She was part of a deal and he honored his promise and getting the most out of it.

The wedding night was a sweaty affair, both of them trying to dominate, to show the other no weaknesses. It had been satisfying. Immensely. For her body. But her heart was aching as he slipped out of bed in the morning and left the room without saying good-bye.

She didn't expect him to have a change of heart all of a sudden but knowing it didn't make it hurt any less.

-/-

He had it in his hands. He was finally able to kill the Dark One. But it came with a prize. He should have known it would have been to easy to have a weapon to defeat the Dark One without repercussions.

The raid of the Evil Queen's castle hadn't run smoothly. The Evil Queen had detected them but surprisingly she hadn't thrown them into her dungeon but demanded to hear what they had come for and after listening to him she had actually given him the dagger without hesitation.

Because she wanted to get rid off the Dark One herself but hadn't found anyone yet who would face him. Because of the price.

Killing the Dark One meant to become him.

He could exact his revenge but the moment the Dark One took his last breath, the evil would jump into him, making him the Dark One instead.

A few months ago he wouldn't have hesitated. Not even for a second. Because his life had no real purpose, no meaning. To become evil wouldn't have made a difference. But now ... now everything was different.

"Bloody hell, woman!" He drove the dagger into the wood of his desk, staring at it angrily.

He had enjoyed his dissolute lifestyle before she had come into his life. A pirate who whored and drank and plundered. Nothing of the pirate Captain Hook reminded of the Navy Lieutenant he once was and he hadn't missed his old life or he hadn't let himself miss it. But she had touched something inside of him and no matter how hard he had tried to push her away after it was revealed to him that she was a princess he couldn't get her out of his head. Getting his hand on the weapon to kill the Dark One had been a good reason to agree to the marriage but in the silence of his cabin he realized that it hadn't been his main reason. The main reason was that he wanted her. He wanted her to be his wife.

Pulling out his necklace from under his shirt, he looked at the ring she had insisted on giving him. He had scoffed about it and pushed it into one of his pockets, trying to ignore the flash of hurt flickering over her face. His hand closed over the cool metal and he let out a low growl.

"Damn you, woman. Damn you for making me fall in love with you."

Because he did. He loved her. He could not deny it any longer. She was in his heart and wouldn't go away anymore. He could have maybe ignored the feelings if it had been only her. But she was carrying his child and his longing for a family, for a home, slammed into him with brutal force, making him cringe forward.

He wanted her. He wanted their child. He wanted home and happiness.

He stared into the corner of the cabin where Liam had died in his arms and a lump formed in his throat, a heavy weight settling on his chest, making it hard to breathe. His brother wouldn't want him to avenge his death and Milah's. He would want him to be happy. He would want him to live his life to the fullest and for years he had buried all the hopes he had under a thick blanket of hate and anger, drowned his sorrows in rum and whores, but Emma had ripped the blanket away, made him feel again.

He had treated her awfully over the last few weeks, showing her only the dark, malicious side of him, not the side she had pulled out into the open again. Deep down he was still the man of honor he had been all those years ago and it was time that he went back to her and made things right.

As he laid down on the bunk at night an odd sensation rushed over him and he shivered, his eyes wandering through the cabin and his heart skipped a beat as he heard a whisper in his ear, as if his brother was actually right beside him.

_Right choice, little brother. Right choice._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

She had convinced herself that the best way to handle her husband was to keep him at arm's length. She knew he would never force himself on her. They had scratched the line a few times in the past but so far she had always wanted him, even if he was behaving like a brute. But he wouldn't risk harming the child.

Though it was a risky plan. He could always turn to wenches after all and be content with not having to wait for her. But she had seen the flash of annoyance crossing his eyes as she told him that she was the only one he wanted to have sex with, and she remembered the passion with which he had taken her. The evidence pointed towards him not wanting to have sex with any other woman and she was counting on that.

Laying her hand over her already quite huge bump, she inhaled a deep breath, smiling softly as she felt a leg kicking out against her hand.

"Hello, little one. Already eager to come out, aren't we?" Skimming her fingers over her stomach, she murmured. "You have to stay in there for a little while longer. But I can't wait to take you in my arms."

A sharp knock at the door yanked her out of her reveries and she turned around, calling out to whoever stood on the other side of the door. "Come on in."

"Your highness?" Alec was stepping into the room, bowing slightly before meeting her gaze. "Your husband. He is down in the hall."

Emma couldn't keep her heart from leaping into her throat and she straightened her spine, forcing herself to take slow breaths, mashing down the desire to rush to him and throw herself into his arms.

"I'll be there in a minute."

When she entered the hall she spotted Killian and his first mate on the other side, and as she came closer a strange sense of foreboding ran through her. Something was wrong.

Her feeling was confirmed when she stepped in front of her husband who was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed, his face eerily pale and covered with a fine sheen of sweat.

"Smee, what happened?"

"I don't know, Mam. He disappeared from the ship a fortnight ago, and when he came back he commanded to set sail and return here. When I brought him his meal last night I found him lying on his bunk, feverish and hardly able to speak."

"Did you miss me, love?" Killian slurred, his head lolling back as he tried to look at her. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes glassy and she stepped closer, putting her hand on his forehead. She almost yanked it back immediately because he was burning.

"Get him up to my chambers."

"Your majesty, you shouldn't go near him in your condition." Magda, her maid, rushed forward, trying to pull her away.

"I am not leaving him." Emma said resolutely, swatting her maid's hands away. "He is my husband."

As if that was explanation enough she stormed out of the hall and rushed to the kitchen, intend on giving her orders before sweeping by the infirmary for some herbs and joining Killian in their chambers as soon as possible.

Smee and Alec were helping Killian out of his clothes when she arrived in their bedroom, his figure staggering back and forth as they pulled at his garments. He was hardly able to stand, his hand reaching for the bedpost for balance as Alec pulled his pants down his legs while Smee let a nightshirt slip over his head. Killian didn't even complain about being manhandled like that, what gave her even more concern.

"Take off his brace too." She said firmly, putting the herbs on the table near the fire. "I don't want him to hurt himself with it."

The men put him into bed a minute later and slipped out of the room, leaving her alone with Killian. Looking over the herbs in front of her, she contemplated what she should give him first, deciding to try to get him to drink some willow bark tea first to help lower his fever and ease his joint pains.

Magda came into the room a few minutes later, bringing her a cup of hot water and a pot in which she could boil more water. With a silent thanks she took the cup out of her maid's hands and shushed her out of the room before she reached for the willow bark, letting some trickle into the water and waiting a few minutes to let it steam before taking it to Killian.

"Killian, you awake?" She asked softly and his eyes opened slowly, a small smile playing over his lips as he tilted his head.

"You are beautiful, love." His eyes fluttered as he tried to keep them open. "So beautiful."

"Drink this, Killian." She sat down beside him, holding his head and steadying his hand as he gulped down a few sips of tea. "It will help."

"So tired." He rasped, his eyes falling shut again. "I'm so tired."

"Then sleep." She said softly, brushing her fingers over his forehead. "I'll be here."

-/-

Three days later the fever was still high but it had broken a few hours ago, his fever dreams a little less disturbing, and Emma had fallen into a light slumber when his voice suddenly woke her up.

"Emma?" He rasped, his arms flying through the air and his hand balled into a fist, his face contorting with fear. "Emma, no! Please no!"

Suddenly he was sitting bolt upright, his eyes wide open, but he didn't see anything, clearly caught in his nightmare and she reached for him, pushing him down onto the bed again. She took the wet rag out of the bowl and wiped it gently over his forehead.

He was writhing around, groaning softly until she trailed her fingers over his cheek. He tilted his head into her touch, his face relaxed and a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"I love you." His voice was just a whisper, but the words were full of emotion. Part happiness, part anger, part defeat. "Gods, woman. I love you."

Emma froze, her fingers trembling against his skin. Did she just hear right? He loved her?

She stumbled back to the chair and slumped down on it, her eyes never leaving Killian as some part of her was hoping he would say it again. But he was sleeping peacefully now, his chest rising and falling with his even breaths.

"I love you too, you know?" She whispered into the silence, emotions clogging up her throat as she kept looking at him, watching over his sleep.

-/-

She woke up to the rustling of sheets and when she looked at him, she met his blue gaze, his eyes free from fever as he watched her carefully. She pushed herself up from the chair and walked the short distance to the bed.

"You shouldn't be here. You are risking your health." He said softly, his voice still hoarse from sleep and exhaustion, and he lifted his hand, his fingers skimming over her bump. "And the little one's."

"We are fine." Emma replied, her breath hitching in her throat as his fingers caressed her stomach. "Besides, it's a little late for any concern. I was taking care of you for the last three days, so ..."

"Thank you." His hand fell from her stomach back onto the sheet and he spread his fingers to touch hers, his thumb trailing small circles on the back of her hand, his caress sending a jolt of warmth through her body. "Thank you, love."

"You are welcome."

"You should get some sleep." He said, his fingers still skimming over her skin. "I can see the shadows under your eyes from down here. You need rest."

"I'm not gonna leave you."

"Fine." He shook his head gently, shooting her a lopsided grin and scooting slowly to the other side of the mattress, he held up the blanket and met her eyes. "Then you probably have to sleep with me." Emma was arching one eyebrow, and he chuckled. "You are overestimating my stamina, Emma. Even if your sight is very arousing, I will not be able to exert myself with more enjoyable activities than sleep."

She just hesitated a moment before turning around and motioning to the laces of her dress. "Can you help me with that?"

She heard him pushing himself up, and a moment later his fingers brushed over the fabric of her dress, opening all the hooks and laces until her dress fell down to the ground. Stepping out of it, she climbed up onto the bed and slipped under the sheet with him.

"Sleep, love. I'll be here in the morning. Promise."

They had so much to talk about but the last days had exhausted her body and mind, and as his warm body wrapped around her, she relaxed. Snuggling closer to the warmth radiating from him, she closed her eyes, a smile flickering over her lips as his arm came around her waist and his hand to rest on her stomach.

"Good night, Emma."

"Good night, Killian."

She was slipping into sleep as she felt his fingers moving over her bump, his voice barely above a whisper as he rasped. "Good night, little one."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

She slipped out of their bedroom at the crack of dawn, her fingers itching to smooth back his hair, but he was sleeping so peaceful and she knew he needed the sleep. She ignored the voice in her head telling her that she didn't want him to wake up and show her that everything had been a dream, and he had slipped back into his pirate persona and behaved like a brute again. That his love confession would mean nothing because he wouldn't even remember it.

But she couldn't avoid him for long. After cleaning herself up in the adjacent room and getting dressed, she walked back into the bedroom, expecting him to still lay in bed but he was standing at the window, staring out with a thoughtful expression on his face and she stepped silently closer, stopping beside him, waiting for him to say something, so that she knew what she should expect.

"Good morning, love."

A jolt ran down her spine as she heard the softness in his voice, her eyes shooting up to his and the love she saw in them made her heart jump into her throat.

It hadn't been a dream?

"Don't look at me like that." He said, his mouth curving up into a small smile.

"Like what?" Emma asked, slightly breathless because his behavior completely took her by surprise. She had expected the worst. Definitely not ... _this_.

"As if I would bite your head off at any moment."

"And you won't?"

She let out a surprised shriek as he pulled her into his arms, his hand cradling her head, keeping her close as he murmured softly into her ear. "I'm sorry, Emma. I'm so sorry."

She melted into his embrace, all the anger over his past behavior, all the fear vanishing in a blink of an eye, and she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You are not getting away that easy." She mumbled against his skin, and she felt his chest vibrating under her cheek as he chuckled.

"Of course not, your highness. I have to ask for your forgiveness for all my sins."

"An explanation would be a good start."

He pushed her back gently, his hand coming up to cup her cheek, and his thumb brushed over her lips as he spoke. "Then you'll get an explanation. Or at least I'll try to explain it." He shrugged one shoulder, giving her a sheepish grin. "I don't know if it makes sense to you though."

"I'm all ears." Emma told him.

"Let's lay down, shall we?"

He stepped back and held out his hand, and she could see his fingers shaking, probably because he was still fighting with the aftermaths of the fever or maybe because he was nervous. But she didn't say anything, just took his hand and let him lead her to the bed.

He helped her up before climbing up behind her and he pushed himself back until he leant comfortably against the headrest, and she scooted closer to him, slipping under his arm, her head resting against his shoulder while her fingers splayed out over his chest.

His hand started to trail up and down her spine, his voice soft and raspy as he started to speak.

"I've been a pirate for a very long time, and the man I was before vanished further and further out of my reach. I was naive back then. A Lieutenant of the Royal Navy who thought life couldn't get any better as long as he could sail with his brother. Everything changed after Liam died." He paused briefly, shifting slightly before he continued. "But you know that already. I told you about him. And Milah."

He didn't say anything more, and she stayed where she was, letting her fingers play over his chest, feeling him tremble under her hand, and a soft sigh slipped over his lips as he leaned down and pressed his mouth against her forehead.

"I never wanted to feel that deeply again." His voice was hoarse with emotions now, his hand stiffening on her back. "Everyone I loved in my life was ripped away from me in the cruelest way possible. Both of them died in my arms, and I just wanted the pain to stop. So I buried my heart under piles of revenge and anger. Becoming a ruthless pirate who only wanted to avenge his lost love, rum and wenches helping me through my darkest hours." He inhaled a deep breath, his next words barely audible. "Until I met you."

Emma pushed herself up, finding his gaze, a big lump forming in her throat, as she saw the pain swirling in his eyes and she pulled his head down, pressing her lips against his. His lips quivered under hers, his eyes were screwed shut as she leaned back again, his chest rising with a deep breath before he opened his eyes and met hers again.

"You just came along and after only one night I couldn't forget you. I needed to go after you." He lifted his hand, his fingers skimming over her cheek as he murmured. "I didn't want to feel that way about you. I've treated you harshly, to show you what a horrible man I am, to make you leave me, even though I only wanted to hold you in my arms and never let you go again." He wrapped his arm around her, pressing her head back against his shoulder, and she understood that he couldn't look into her eyes right now as the emotions overwhelmed him. "But you didn't leave. You met me halfway every single time, and I couldn't keep the wall around my heart up anymore. You are magnificent. Beautiful and fierce. And for a brief moment I wondered what it would be like to spend the rest of my life with you. If you would be able to love a man like me. A pirate with a past that scarred him for life. Scars that would always be there. But then your father appeared and everything crashed down around me. A princess would never fall in love with a pirate. Everything that had happened had only been an illusion. A dream I lived in for a few precious months. And I lashed out. Even when your father brought me back to you, and I wanted nothing more than to fall down on my knees in front of you and beg for forgiveness, beg you to give me a chance." His fingers threaded through her hair, his lips skimming over her skin as he whispered. "I don't know if I can be a good husband, Emma. A good father. I am scared. You deserve better. The little one deserves better. Someone better than a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem."

She pushed up again, scrambling up on her knees and leaning forward, she cupped his face, forcing him to keep eye contact with her. "I believe in you."

"Aye, you do." He replied softly, turning his head and pressing a kiss into her palm. "And I will probably never understand why."

"Because I love you, you idiot." Emma said, bending forward to give him a soft kiss before she leaned back and pressed her hands against his chest. "But I swear to God, if you act like a brute again, I will take the cutlass and cut your balls off."

"That's my girl." Killian chuckled, pulling her back into his arms. "I love you, Emma. So much, it scares the bloody hell out of me. Because if I ever lose you ..."

"I'm not going anywhere." Emma mumbled against his neck. "You are stuck with me for the rest of your life, pirate."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

They laid silently for a long while, content with just being in each other's arms but something was still nagging at Emma, and she slipped out of his embrace and sat up, staring down at him.

"Where have you been the last weeks? What happened?"

He looked up at her, knowing from her inquisitive stare that she wanted to know everything, but it was a very long story and he would shorten it for her. At least for now.

"I was able to retrieve the dagger from Regina, the weapon that could kill the Dark One. But every magic comes with a price, and using it would have meant I would turn into the Dark One." Emma gasped, staring at him with fearful eyes, and he lifted his hand, smoothing his fingers over her cheek. "Don't worry, love. I didn't use it. I couldn't. Because of you. And the little one."

"Good." She replied, leaning back against his shoulder, interlacing her fingers with his.

"But I couldn't keep it. If the Dark One would have found out I have it, he would have hunted me down to destroy it once and for all."

"What did you do with it?"

"Bringing it to a place the Dark One can never get to. Nor Regina. Or any other villain."

"How did you get to the place then?"

He chuckled. "I might be a pirate, Emma. But apparently my soul isn't blackened enough yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I could hide the dagger there without getting killed. But I am not a pure soul, and the magic protecting this place left me a little present."

"Your fever."

"Aye.

"But you are okay, now?" Emma asked, pushing herself up again to look him in the eyes. "It won't come back?"

"I'm okay now." He confirmed, his mouth suddenly turning up into a cocky grin as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I am even ready to engage in more enjoyable activities."

"Don't overexert yourself." Emma replied, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I won't."

She sighed softly as he slipped out from under her, his hand reaching for the fastenings of her dress and helping her remove it, his eyes turning darker as he drank her in when she was lying naked before him.

It took him only a few seconds to shed his own clothes and settle back beside her, his hand skimming over her erected nipple, his fingers kneading her breast softly, his mouth closing around one nipple and sucking at it gently.

His hand moved lower, his fingers caressing her bump before slipping between her legs and finding her already wet and ready for him. He drew his fingers through her slickness, rubbing over her bundle of nerves in an excruciatingly slow pace, his eyes never leaving hers as he slid one finger into her while his thumb kept drawing circles over her clit.

"You are so gorgeous, love."

He slipped his finger out of her and turned her on her side and settled behind her, his arousal pressing against her ass as he shifted before he reached around her and pulled her leg over his thigh.

"Are you comfortable like that?" He breathed into her ear, his chest hair tickling her back as he pressed even closer.

"Yes." She whispered, moaning softly as he slipped into her from behind, his strokes slow and easy.

The position didn't allow him to push fast into her, and his slow thrusts were driving her insane. He paused every few strokes, whispering dirty things in her ear, telling her how much he loved her body, how gorgeous she looked with her pregnant belly and her breast lying heavy in his hand.

His fingers played with her nipples, twirling them, tugging at them, until she begged him to give her more and his hand slipped lower, his fingers finding the bundle of nerves, and she shuddered as he started to draw lazy circles over it.

"Aye, love. Come for me." His hoarse voice rasped into her ear, and she felt her walls start to flutter around him. "Take me with you."

And she did.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter before a small epilogue. I hope you like it. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

She awoke to the brush of his lips over her forehead, and he whispered softly. "I have to take care of the Jolly Roger and tell my crew. I will be back soon."

She fell asleep again right away, but an hour later she suddenly woke up, her clothes clinging to her, wet with her sweat. She had had a nightmare. One of those dreams where she couldn't find her way out of the castle again. She had seen Killian always disappearing around the next corner, always out of her reach, and whenever she had called out to him, only his laughter had drifted back to her.

She wanted to draw her legs up and wrap her arms around them, but in her state that wasn't possible anymore. Slipping back under the covers, she shivered as her arms came in contact with the damp sheet and she gripped the duvet and pulled it as tightly as possible around her.

Quivers were still running over her as Killian came back into the room, and she just looked at him, wanting him to pull her into his arms and just hold her to chase the remnants of the nightmare away. But what they had was so fresh, and she feared asking him for comfort might cause him to push her away again.

He was at her side in seconds, crouching down beside the bed, his fingers brushing her damp hair away from her forehead, his eyes dark with worry. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nightmare." She choked out, her hand lifting on its own accord, her fingers curling into his jacket.

"You sweated through your nightgown, Emma." He said softly. "Let me help you get out of it."

He went over to the cabinet and took out a fresh nightgown, making her wonder how he even knew it was there in the first place. But before she could ask him he was back at the bed and pulled her up, his hand drawing the nightgown up, his fingers brushing over her skin, sending goose bumps over her body. Moments later he had pulled the fresh gown over her head and had thrown his coat over the chair in front of the desk.

She was still standing in front of the bed, unable to move, despite the cold that was creeping up her legs. But he was back at her side and scooped her up in an instant, laying her down gently on the bed before he slipped under the covers with her, pulling her into his embrace.

Engulfed by his strong arms, surrounded by his warmth, she finally relaxed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-/-

Sometimes she still believed this was all a dream. Gone was the cold pirate. Leaving only Killian Jones behind.

He was reading to her every day while she rested, his voice lulling her to sleep more than once, his strong arms engulfing her and picking her up, carrying her to the bed every single time.

She didn't think it was possible to love him more, but with each passing day her love for him grew even more. Every time he threw her one of his lopsided grins, every time when his eyes grew soft when his gaze lingered on her bump, every time when he leaned down and babbled nonsense to the baby, tears pricking the back of her eyes every time he smoothed his hand over her stomach.

It seemed too good to be true. This new side of him.

But he didn't fall back into his old behavior. She even surprised him more than once talking with her father, watching him sword fighting against each other one day. Her eyes glued to her husband, because he was a magnificent fighter and watching him made her want him even more.

That night she almost dragged him into their room, and shoved him down on the bed. He was just grinning up at her, but the smirk dropped off his face when she just reached for the laces of his pants and yanked them open, pulling his already half hard cock out and pumping it roughly. She didn't even bother with taking any clothes off, she just lifted her skirt and let him slip into her.

She didn't know how long they would be able to make love. She was getting closer and closer to her due date, and she knew they needed to stop very soon. But she would take every single second she could spend joined with him. Because feeling him slide in and out of her, seeing his eyes hooded with lust, feeling his hand and lips everywhere on her body, hearing his hoarse voice whispering words of endearment and passion, made her feel alive. Made her feel cherished. Made her feel loved.

She loved him.

With every single fiber of her being.

-/-

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Killian said harshly, not stopping in his frantic pacing. "I fell in love with her the moment I met her."

A long-lasting scream came from the bedroom and Killian paled, swaying slightly. David reached for him to keep him steady but Killian just pushed him away and stormed to the door, not willing to wait out here any longer. But when he yanked the door open, he was welcomed by a loud wail and his eyes shot to the red faced bundle in the midwife's hands, fists and feet pumping wildly into the air as the midwife leaned forward and put the screaming bundle in Emma's hands, the baby quieting immediately as she wrapped her arms around it.

He didn't even remember crossing the room, but suddenly he was kneeling beside the bed, tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at the bundle on Emma's chest.

"It's a girl, your highness."

They had talked about names a few times but couldn't really decide on one, but when he stared down at his red faced daughter he knew how to name her. The name just felt right.

"Caitlin." He whispered, his voice breaking over the word and clearing his throat, he looked up at his wife. "Let's name her Caitlin."

"Caitlin?" Emma asked, looking down at their child, and she blinked up at her mother, her tiny fist closing around Emma's nightgown, her small mouth opening on a yawn, and both of them started to laugh, Emma's hand reaching out for his and squeezing it softly. "I think she likes it."

He couldn't stop staring at his daughter in Emma's arms until her voice jostled him out of his stupor

"You want to hold her?"

He couldn't even form an answer, Emma didn't leave him time for one. His daughter being in his arms a moment later and he adjusted his grip on her, cradling her head securely in the crook of his arm, his fake hand supporting her, and he lifted his hand and trailed his fingers over the tiny fist, chuckling slightly as Caitlin's hand opened and gripped his fore finger, holding on to him tightly.

"Killian? Are you alright?"

He hadn't even realized that he was crying before she asked him if he was alright. But the tears were streaming down his face, and he let out a noise that sounded more like a sob than a chuckle. Leaning forward he put his daughter back into Emma's arms, lifting his hand and wiping the tears away.

"Yes, love. I am alright."

His daughter was fuzzing against Emma, her tiny hands grasping for her breast, and Emma smiled down at her, pressing a kiss on the fluff of hair on Caitlin's head. "You hungry, Caitlin?"

His daughter opened her mouth and let out a long wail, and Emma pulled down her nightgown, gasping when Caitlin latched onto her breast and started to suckle.

He climbed onto the bed beside her, watching his daughter drink, his arm coming around Emma and pulling her close.

"I never thought I would experience such happiness again." He murmured. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Emma."

Her hands were supporting their daughter while she drank, but Emma tilted her head and laid it on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Killian."

New tears sprang into his eyes, and he lifted a shaking hand, putting it on the back of his newborn daughter, pressing his lips against the forehead of his wife.

He hadn't thought it possible.

But he had found it.

The ultimate happiness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

_Ten years later_

"Take this and this and this!"

His daughter was hacking away at the scarecrow attached to the mast with her wooden sword, her long hair braided, a big black hat sitting askew on her head, a hat that was constantly slipping over one of her eyes, and of course she was clad all in leather. What was actually his fault, since he had never been able to wear anything else than leather if it wasn't necessary.

When Caitlin had requested leather pants because she wanted to wear the same clothes as her father for the first time Emma had tried to talk her out of it, but Caitlin had been stubborn like her mother, and insisted. Emma hadn't had a chance when Caitlin had turned on her charm, and he grinned when he remembered all the conversations they had had about the fact that their daughter was so much like him with her blue eyes and dark hair, and the exact same smile adorning her face whenever she wanted something.

"Up!" He looked down to his little son who had his leather pants in a tight grip so that he wouldn't stumble, pumping up and down on wobbly legs. "Daddy, up! Up!"

"Come here, you little rascal."

Liam squealed with delight when Killian leaned down and pulled him into his arms, one hand grabbing the collar of his leather coat while he bent forward and wrapped his little fingers around one spoke. "Me Captain!"

"Aye, Liam. You are the captain."

Killian let him rattle at the helm for a little while, knowing he would lose interest very soon, and a few minutes later he already writhed in his arms. "Down, daddy. Down."

The moment Killian put him back on the deck, he stumbled down the steps, almost landing face first on the deck but gaining balance at the last moment and running towards his sister.

"Cat, play." He said, tucking at the sleeve of her leather coat, and Caitlin rolled her eyes, the way her mother always did, and Killian chuckled as he watched her crouch down to be on eyelevel with her little brother.

"You are annoying, Liam."

"Cat, Cat, Cat." He screamed.

"Caaaaaiiiitttlllin." She said, pronouncing her name carefully. To no avail.

"Cat, Cat, Cat."

She let out a sigh Killian could hear loud and clear before she grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him towards a huge pile of cloth on the other side of the ship. "Let's make another scarecrow. One for you, shall we?"

"Yes, yes, yes."

Suddenly Killian heard the hatch open and turned to watch his wife climb up from the captain's quarter, stretching herself and tilting her head towards the sun.

"Feeling better now." He said softly, and she stepped closer, snuggling against his side.

"Hmmm, hmmm."

"You know this is going to be your last journey with me for a while again."

She stiffened in his arms for a moment, a soft sigh slipping over her lips before she leaned back to look up at him. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"We are married eight years now, love. You haven't had your monthlies for three months."

"I wanted to tell you tonight." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly.

"It will get lonely without all of you." Killian told her. "I enjoyed having you with me every few months."

"You can still take Caitlin with you. She is old enough now, and you know she won't give up her time on the Jolly Roger only because her mother is pregnant."

"Probably not."

He had given up his pirating ways, but he couldn't part from his ship, and Emma hadn't wanted him to. She had told him the ship is a part of him, and she didn't want him to give it up for her. Now he was sailing as an honest tradesman, and his family was accompanying him on as many journeys as possible.

"Liam won't like it."

"I know." Emma replied. "But you know him. The moment the sails are out of his sight he will find something else to occupy his mind. Like plowing up the whole garden because a certain someone had told him there might be a treasure hidden somewhere."

"Interesting. Who do you think this certain someone was?"

He chuckled when the back of her hand smacked against his chest, and her body leaned away from him so that he could see her rolling her eyes.

"Killian Jones, don't look so innocent. You know I can see right through you. And ... your son ratted you out."

"Pity!" Killian grinned down at her. "Maybe he will find something one day."

"He will become a pirate one day if you keep putting these ideas in his head."

"No, he won't." Killian shook his head and lifted his hand to cradle her face. "There is too much of his grandfather in him. He adores your father. He is already following him everywhere."

"I know." Emma replied, tilting her head into his touch.

"He will reign over the kingdom one day."

"Yes, he will." Emma stepped back and leaned against the helm, looking over the deck. "But I hope he will treasure the Jolly Roger as well. After all, one day it will belong to him."

"He already claims to be the captain." Killian chuckled.

"If Cait doesn't pull her out from under his nose."

"Maybe _she_ becomes the pirate."

"No, I think she will end up twisting every male occupant of the castle around her little finger when she gets older. She has your looks, and your charm."

"And she is as stubborn and cunning as her mother."

"I am not cunning."

"You escaped the castle to enjoy a few weeks of freedom, and seduced an innocent ship's captain."

"Innocent?" Emma huffed. "You were the dreaded Captain Hook. There was absolutely nothing innocent about you."

"And you seemed to have relished in my _innocence_ very much." He replied and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, still relishing in it." She said, her lips curling up into a grin. "Obviously. Since the third one is on the way."

"Aye." He replied, pulling her back into his arms, and she twisted until her back was against his chest, his arms wrapped firmly around her. His fingers were skimming over her stomach as they both watched their children race back and forth over the deck.

"I love you." She whispered, suddenly feeling tears pricking the back of her eyes.

Maybe it was due to the pregnancy that she was feeling so emotional all of a sudden, or maybe it was because of the man behind her. But she realized once again how lucky she had been that she had found him.

"And I love you."

Emma leaned back and tilted her head, already feeling sleepy again. The ship was rocking softly under their feet, their children's squeals of delight were echoing over the deck, and the sun was warming her skin while she was wrapped up in her husband's embrace.

She was happy. Perfectly happy.

Ten years ago she had fled the castle to go on an adventure, stumbling over an insanely handsome man on her journey. It was supposed to be only a nightcap, one night of adventure with a notorious pirate. A notorious pirate she was married to now, carrying their third child, and she regretted absolutely nothing.

She had found the love of her life.

She had found her happy ending.

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you all so much for joining me on this journey. It was one of those stories that was supposed to be only a one-shot but evolved into this short novel. :-)**

**I wish you all a great season. It already looks very promising for us after two episodes. We can look forward to a lot of flailing and screaming, and some angst will be thrown into the mix too of course, and it's going to be glorious.**

**I hope you enjoyed this little story, and maybe we will see each other again at one of my other stories.**

**Smoochies! :-)**


End file.
